Don't mess with magic
by the-mysterious-scribe
Summary: A few months ago now I had this strange dream; what if Arthur had magic? Well this story is the result of that dream. Enjoy :     P.S. Please read because although the first few chapters are poorly written, the overall standard does get better. Promise -x
1. Chapter 1 Arthur's POV

_**Just a little note to tell you what my story is about…**_

_**-It's written in two POVs: Arthur's and Merlin's. I thought it would be interesting to combine the two.**_

_**-It's set after series 3 when Merlin has just put the sword in the stone (sorry for spoilers :S )**_

_**- Arthur finds Merlin's magic book and tries out a few spells which I think has never been done before… sorry if it has!**_

_**-Merlin has to save Arthur's life in front of the entire court when Morgana and Morgause (who I think survived) try to kill him.**_

**Arthur's POV**

It started off as just a normal day. I was calmly going about my many chores that as crowned prince of Camelot it was my responsibility to perform.

The day was nearly at an end and I was taking an evening walk, enjoying the beautiful castle that I was so fortunate to grow up in. As I strolled along the ancient corridors I heard a noise from the armoury. The sound was deep and echoing. It sounded like a man's voice.

As I grew nearer the sound I was able to make out words. What I heard made my heart freeze with fear.

"Gúðbill, áræman."

The words were elongated and said slowly as though the speaker was having trouble reading and pronouncing them.

I heard the man sigh in frustration and throw something heavy on to the hard stone floor.

"Gúðbill, áræman!"

I looked through the gap in the wooden door and saw, to my horror, a shield bearing the Pendragon crest hovering unnaturally in the air, a good metre above the ground.

The person who had cast the spell had his back to me, he was wearing a dated looking green cloak that reached the floor and hid his identity.

He cheered with joy as he succeeded to make the shield float and did a strange little dance that oddly reminded me of someone. But who? I just couldn't put my finger on it, something about this man was familiar…


	2. Chapter 2 merlin's POV

**Merlin POV**

Gaius told me that I should practise the hovering charm even though I told him I didn't need to. With my magic I could easily make objects float without saying pointless words. But as always Gaius insisted so I got out my precious book and magically opened it up on the right page.

I sat down on the top step leading up to my room in Gaius's chambers and read the spell.

"Gúðbill, áræman" I chanted and waited but nothing happened. "ARGH!" I shouted out of pure frustration and in my moment of no control I felt the pleasant warmth that using magic brings.

A bottle holding a strange purple liquid smashed on Gaius's bench and the strange substance spilled all over the desk, leaving parchment and ingredients water damaged and unusable.

With a sharp bang a crack appeared in an old looking mirror to the side of the room and finally a blanket on Gaius's bed caught fire.

All of this happened in just a few seconds.

"Merlin!" Gaius shouted at me. He was drenched in the purple liquid and smelt strongly of rotten eggs. "Clear this up at once before anyone sees!"

So I did; with a quick and simple wave of my hand the flames on Gaius's bed vanished. My eyes flashed gold and the vial that had contained the purple concoction refilled itself, I dried the desk and the bits and bobs that had got wet. The mirror mended itself in an instant and I smiled to myself, if magic was allowed in Camelot Arthur's chambers would definitely be cleaner.

I examined the room to make sure I hadn't missed anything and my gaze was caught by Gaius who looked so startled it shocked me.

"Gaius?" I asked my beloved mentor and friend. "Are you ok?"

Gaius swallowed and turned to stare up at me from where he sat on the rough wooden bench.

"I just can't believe how…" he trailed off nervously.

"how what?" I patted his shoulder in what I hope was a comforting way but he cringed away from my touch.

"How powerful you are." He finally managed.

I laughed, "Gaius, don't be silly it was my weakness that caused the mess in first place."

Gaius frowned. "No Merlin, you just lost control for a second. It happens to even the greatest warlocks. But what you did when you tidied up… well that was certainly special. Perhaps you're right, maybe you don't need to learn simple spells like the hovering charm. You seem to be doing alright without it."

I didn't want Gaius to be saying this, I made a mistake and it felt wrong to be congratulated for it.

"No, I want to learn the spell." I lied, "you never know when you might need it."

Gaius grinned warmly and the deep smile lines around his old face intensified.

I picked up the heavy magic book and an old green cloak and walked over to the wooden door. "I'll go somewhere where I wont disturb anyone." I smiled at Gaius and took my leave.

I walked around the castle for about twenty minutes until I found a relatively empty room. It had piles of armour and shields everywhere so I had plenty of things to practise on.

I focused all my energy on one shield in the centre of the room. It was large-ish, red and bore the Pendragon crest.

Using my magic I opened the leather-bound book to the right page and scanned the ancient text for the spell that I needed.

"Gúðbill, áræman" I read from the book and waited to feel the surge of magic but nothing happened. In frustration I threw down the book. The sound it made as it hit the stone floor rebounded loudly around the small room but luckily I managed to keep my magic under control this time.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself to try again.

"Gúðbill, _áræman_!" this time I emphasised the last word. I could feel that it had worked before I saw it and sure enough, as I glanced down I saw the shield floating about a metre off the ground.

"whoop!" I cheered and did my celebration dance in a moment of irrepressible happiness.

How quickly my celebration turned to disaster. How could I have been so foolish?


	3. Chapter 3 Arthur's POV

**Arthur's POV**

I tried to be careful as I slowly opened the door but luck just wasn't with me and it creaked loudly, making the sorcerer jump. The shield fell down in an instantaneous clatter and I pulled out my sword, holding it steady at the neck of his cloak, ready to run him through without a seconds warning.

"Who are you and how dare you practise such foul and disgusting arts in my fathers kingdom?"

The sorcerer began to shake in fear. I heard him swallow loudly but he was too rude to answer.

"I said who ARE you!" I lost my temper with the man and was just about to attack when I heard a knight in the distance, it was sir Gawain,

"Arthur? Are you there?" He sounded a bit tipsy and dazed.

"Gawain? I'm here!" I called out and ever so stupidly I turned around.


	4. Chapter 4 Merlin's POV

**Merlin's POV**

How could I have been so foolish? It was all I could think as I stood there about to be killed by Arthur. _Arthur_ of all people! I couldn't even mutter a spell for fear that he would recognise my voice.

I was doomed. Doomed, doomed, _doomed_!

It was then I heard Gawain's voice call out for Arthur. This was just what I needed to escape.

"Gawain? I'm here!" he sounded desperate, did people really find those with magic that scary? I thought back to Morgana's rein of terror and shivered. I guess they had reason to.

Anyway, I've got work to do. Whilst Arthur's back was turned (rather uncharacteristically I thought) I silently cast a spell to slow down time. Now I thought about what I could do. Nothing verbal obviously or Arthur would recognise me

I remembered a spell that turned oneself into a mouse for an hour but I was unsure if I could manage it, it was a very difficult spell, only cast by extremely powerful warlocks. It would required all my concentration.

It felt like a lifetime but in reality it was only a few seconds.

Enough time for me to transform myself into a rodent. My clothes felt baggy around me and then they grew completely out of proportion.

Suddenly I was on the cold stone floor, scurrying for my life out of the armoury. It was weird being a mouse, not only was I tiny, no more than five centimetres, I was covered in a soft warm fur and the tail really helped my balance.

I never stopped running until I reached the stairs that lead up to Gaius's chambers. I couldn't climb up the stairs because I was too small but neither could I undo the spell because I had left all of my clothes in the armoury. I definitely couldn't go back for them. The warning bell had already been sounded and I could hear guards racing about the castle, searching for the sorcerer.

I was just about to give up when I had an idea.


	5. Chapter 5 Arthur's POV

_**Dear reviewers, **_

_**thanks so much for taking the time to write, I was so happy when I saw that someone else had been reading my little story **__**J**_

___**hazelbunny**__**: The summary is correct, I don't want to ruin the story for you but you'll find out more in the next few chapters. I hope you like the storyline, it's a bit weird and based on a crazy dream I had xx**_

___**Merlinfan**__**: I think I mentioned that Merlin was wearing a long cloak? Sorry if it skipped my mind… but yeah, that's how Arthur doesn't recognise him xx**_

_**Please don't give up on my story, the start is a bit shaky but I hope the writing gets better towards the end. Please review,**_

_**Love from,**_

_**The-mysterious-scribe**_

_**-xxx-**_

**Arthur's POV **

I was such an idiot! Why did I turn around? It went against all my knight training and senses. When I looked back at the sorcerer I saw that he had vanished, leaving nothing but a pile of clothes.

I was distraught, how could I have been such a _moron_?

"My lord?" Gawain's voice called out from behind the door and I heard him walk nearer. "Um… what are you doing here, sire?" he was next to me now and I could see him standing beside me.

I gulped "there was a sorcerer here Gawain, he was using magic to make this shield float." I pointed at the shield that had been airborne and half expected Gawain to laugh but for once the man was deadly serious.

"We should tell the King, my Lord."

I nodded, my father was still recovering from Morgana's betrayal but at least he was now mobile.

"Sound the warning bell Gawain" I ordered, finally getting my strength back from my ordeal.

"Yes sir" the knight bowed and left, leaving me alone with a pile of clothes and a mouse scuttling across the floor.

I was just about to walk out of the room and join Gawain and my other knights when something made me take one last glance back at the armoury.

My eyes were drawn instantly to a large leather bound book that had been abandoned by the sorcerer.

Slowly I made my way over to the book, it had been left open on the last page the sorcerer had looked at; the hovering charm.

I didn't know what to do with the book, should I hand it in to my father? The more I was around it the more beautiful I realised it was. I carefully flicked through the pages, expecting to find page after page of aggressive spells but was amazed to find that there were none.

Instead I saw magnificent drawings of magical creatures, recipes for healing potions and spells written in an intricate calligraphy in a strange language I could not understand.

I tried to read one of the spells…

"Forbærning."

It sounded beautiful, free and natural to say out loud, I felt a burning heat behind my eye lids but immediately after I felt dizzy and had to sit down on a pile of shields.

I picked up one of the sorcerers shirts and wrapped up the heavy volume in it so no one would see that I was carrying a book of magic. I didn't stop to think _why_ I was carrying a book of magic, I had no reason. I just wanted to study the stunning book and read it cover to cover.


	6. Chapter 6 Merlin's POV

_**Dear readers, **_

_**Thank-you for getting this far, I really appreciate it!**_

_**If you get the time could you write a review please? They make me feel all gooey inside and I might consider updating more chapters if I get extra reviews. Hehehe…**_

_**Love from,**_

_**The-Mysterious-scribe**_

_**xxx**_

**Merlin's POV**

Concentrating hard I used my magic to knock on Gaius's door and waited for the old man to answer. He opened it eventually and looked out into the hallway. When he saw no one he made to close the door but I squeaked loudly and luckily caught his attention.

My mentor did a double take when he saw a small mouse at the bottom of the stairs; Gaius has always rather disliked

Rodents of any kind and he flinched a little at the sight of me.

It took a lot of effort but I managed to write a message to him in the air. My handwriting was scrawled and messy; it was very difficult for me to make out the letters. But then I was a mouse.

Gaius gasped when he had finished reading and quickly looked around to make sure no one had seen. He walked down the steps, each footstep feeling like an earthquake to me, and picked me up in his wrinkled hands.

Once we were safely inside his chambers Gaius bought me to my room. "You might want to get dressed before you tell me everything," he said when he had reached the door. I nodded my little head and Gaius turned on his heel and was gone.

In my head I said the spell to turn me back into a human and once again I felt the strange feeling of growing at an abnormal rate. I could feel the pleasant tingle of magic and when I opened my eyes I could immediately tell that I was back to normal. Yippee!

It took a few minutes to get dressed, I had been wearing my favourite jacket and scarf earlier today and had to make do with a substitute; my old trousers that I had grown out of and my spare blue top. I added my red scarf and donned a thin brown coat that I hadn't worn in about two years.

When I emerged from my room I saw Gaius frowning at me from his desk "We need to talk Merlin," he called up at me. I sat down opposite him and told Gaius _everything_.


	7. Chapter 7 Arthur's POV

**Arthur's POV**

By the time I had told my father about the sorcerer and discussed the next plan of action with my knights night had fallen. I returned to my quarters and waited for Merlin to bring me supper. The idiot was late again so I sent the guard standing at the door to find him.

It was the first time I had been alone since the brief moment after the sorcerer had vanished and I intended to make the most of it.

I walked across my room and picked up the book, still wrapped up in the tatty shirt, I unwrapped it slowly and opened it up on a random page. The page was filled with wonderful words, I tried the first one I saw:

"ábiddan bigcwide" This time I did not feel dizzy, I held my hand out in front of me like I had seen sorcerers do and repeated the words "ábiddan bigcwide!" it felt wonderful, beyond wonderful, I felt a surge of power behind my eyes. I was in ecstasy.

I heard footsteps and a loud crash behind me and shoved the book put of sight but I was too slow, the person had seen me use magic. I had only begun to learn and I was going to be executed…

"What the _hell_ do you think you're _doing_?" a familiar voice yelled and I turned around in shock to see Merlin standing over me. His eyes full of shock and anger.


	8. Chapter 8 Merlin's POV

_**Dear readers,**_

_**Thank-you SO much for all of those lovely reviews, I actually can't believe that my little story is like by people. It's so humbling. Truly it is. **_

_**Merlinfan**__**: I did wonder if I should have Arthur see Merlin's clothes but after a lot of thought I decided not to. x**_

_**Notquitebezerk**__**: It was a pretty amazing dream. I always have crazy ones, once I dreamt that I turned Harry Potter into a rooster then knocked him out with a broomstick and hid him in Moaning Myrtle's toilets… It was really weird! x**_

_**Megs, Wanda and anon**__**: Thank-you so much for leaving your comments, they were so nice and made me smile x**_

_**hazelbunny**__**: don't worry about it, I like all reviews (especially nice one x) and you made me realise how a person who isn't me would see my story. It must have been confusing for you, sorry x**_

_**Authors note**__**: Sorry if I forget to update for a few days, I've got some big and scary GCSE exams coming up in March and I need to revise (I'm terrible at maths and science!).**_

_**And now to get on with the story…**_

_**Love from,**_

_**The-Mysterious-scribe**_

_**-xxx-**_

I told Gaius _everything. _I saw his eyes light up in awe when I told him how I had turned myself into a mouse non-verbally and his face drop in sorrow when I told him that I had lost his book. He made me tell him every little detail, '_are you sure Arthur didn't recognise you?_'

'_did anyone see you when you were a mouse_?'

'_are you sure_?'

By the time I managed to get away it was night and I was late for Arthur. Quickly I hurried to the kitchens to pick up his meal I was basically running when I saw the guard who was looking for me. "Could you tell Arthur it's the end of my shift please?" I nodded and the guard smiled kindly.

Without knocking I opened the door and what I saw before me made me drop the tray in surprise. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't believe it. Arthur was using magic.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're _doing_?" I yelled and so nearly lost control of my magic.


	9. Chapter 9 Arthur's POV

_**Dear readers,**_

_**Thanks for reading my story, I love you all.**_

_**Love from,**_

_**The-Mysterious-Scribe**_

_**-xxx-**_

"_I said what the hell do you think you're doing?" _

Merlin looked as though he could breathe fire and something down the corridor made a loud noise as though it had exploded, it made me jump but it seemed to calm Merlin down.

He put his hands to his face, looking like a deranged person,

"_Calm down, calm down_…" he soothed himself and then stared back at me.

Something about Merlin was different, his posture was no longer like the clumsy oaf I knew and his voice rang with authority and wisdom. He paced up and down my room with grace and dignity, never once tripping over his feet.

Then he stopped.

Glaring down at me with his deep blue eyes, his face contorted in rage. He spoke quite calmly for a person so angry. "What were you doing?" he asked again.

I stuttered, how could I answer? Merlin wasn't the brightest spark but anyone would know magic when they saw it.

"I want the truth" he said and he turned away, burying his face in his hands. Another explosion echoed in the hallway, what was going on out there? Normally I would charge out and demand to know. But not tonight.


	10. Chapter 10 Merlin's POV

"_I said what the hell do you think you're doing?" _

I repeated and stared Arthur in the face. This time I wasn't so lucky, my fury got the better of me and I had to hide my eyes as I made one of the decorative vases in the corridor exploded into dust.

Arthur jumped. I was scaring Arthur, this wasn't what I wanted.

"_calm down, calm down_…" I muttered to myself.

Somehow I managed to regain my composure, I paced up and down the room, forgetting to act like a clumsy servant. I acted naturally for a moment and I was sure Arthur could see through the façade, in that moment I was truly a powerful warlock, truly a dragon lord and truly _me_. It felt so natural.

I continued interrogating the prince.

"What were you doing?" I know my voice still rang with anger but it could be worse. So much worse.

Arthur said nothing, he stared up at me and then glanced over to my book that he had pathetically tried to hide.

"I want the truth" I said.

Arthur was still looking at my book and I thought for a moment about what he must have read. I couldn't bear the strain anymore, I turned around again. Arthur couldn't see my eyes, that would terrify the poor boy.

As my irises glowed golden another vase in the hallway outside crashed and I saw Arthur's eyes dart to the door, probably wondering what was going on behind it.


	11. Chapter 11 Arthur's POV

I stood up slowly, regaining my balance. The spell had knocked a lot out of me and I was very weak.

Merlin gasped as he saw me struggling to stand, he held out his hand for me to take and I took it, grateful for the extra support.

He didn't let go of me until I was sitting on my bed, I was amazed at how strong he was. When I was perched on the edge of my mattress he looked down at me.

In a flash the new, dignified Merlin had vanished.

Suddenly he was just the ignorant servant again, he looked over at the mess on the floor where he had dropped my dinner.

"Do you want me to get you some more dinner, my lord?" he asked, immediately changing the atmosphere.

"Huh? Oh, um no thanks. I'm not really hungry anymore."

I was startled that he would mention the food, out of everything that had happened today, that was the least important.

"Merlin…" I stopped, unable to finish my sentence.

"it's fine Sire, don't worry. We wont ever mention this again, ok?"

He wasn't waiting for an answer, instead he started cleaning up the mess with a cloth. When he was done he looked me straight in the eye and said

"I think I'll take this book to Gaius, he might be able to find out who's book it was."

I nodded and Merlin walked out of my chambers, the book hidden under his jacket.

How embarrassing! I agreed with Merlin and secretly decided that _never _would I mention this again.


	12. Chapter 12 Merlin's POV

I watched in horror as Arthur tried and failed to stand. The spell had taken so much out of him but it was only a simple charm. 

I leant forward so he could grab hold of my arm and I pulled him up of the floor. Without his knowledge I cast a spell that would make me momentarily stronger and I walked him to his bedside.

I had to tell Gaius. I no longer wanted to be in Arthur's room, I felt trapped. I wanted to get away, I couldn't bear the tension. I had to get out.

So I started to act as Merlin, the clumsy servant boy again.

"Do you want me to get you some more dinner, my lord?" I said looking at the pile of food scattered on the floor.

Arthur followed my gaze. 

"Huh? Oh, um no thanks. I'm not really hungry anymore." He seemed amazed that I would talk about something so trivial after what I had just seen but I just wanted to escape.

"Merlin…" he said awkwardly.

"It's fine Sire, don't worry. We wont ever mention this again, ok?" I finished the sentence for him. I walked over to his desk and picked up my heavy magic book. 

"I think I'll take this book to Gaius, he might be able to find out who's book it was." he nodded reluctantly and before he could say anything else I left his room.

_**(About 10 minutes later)**_

I barged into Gaius's chambers loudly and the old man looked up from his book, "Merlin please, I'm trying to work!" he said angrily.

"Sorry Gaius," I mumbled half heartedly. "You'll never believe what I just saw!" Excitedly I ran over to his desk and pulled out the magic book. His face lit up when he recognised it and I smiled. 

"Where did you get it?" Gaius asked.

"That's just it, it was in Arthur's room!" Gaius didn't seem to understand the urgency of my words so I continued. "when I walked into his room it was open, he was reading from it. Gaius, Arthur was practising magic!"

Gaius gasped. "No!" he flicked through the book looking to see if anything was damaged. Then he paused halfway. "Was he any good?"

I was surprised by the nature of his question but answered it truthfully. "No, he couldn't do a simple enlarging charm. When I walked in he had all but collapsed. He couldn't stand he was so weak."

Gaius nodded wisely. "That's is common with most new sorcerers, I was like that when I began to study."

"Really?" I couldn't keep the amazement out of my voice, Gaius smiled.

"Oh yes. Remember Merlin, not all those with magic are as powerful as you." 

"So Arthur has magic?" the idea was unbelievable.

"All humans have magic to a certain degree, only a few can control it and to learn how to channel it takes a lot of work."

"So could Arthur one day be a sorcerer like me?"

"No Merlin. You're not a sorcerer, you are a warlock. You're power is raw and natural. It's instinctual. There aren't many who have the power to rival you."

I thought about the idea for a moment, I had thought that all magic was like mine but Gaius was standing here and saying that it wasn't. It was crazy.

"You should be getting to bed Merlin" Gaius said as I yawned loudly, "you need to be up early tomorrow remember." 

"Why?" I asked and I stretched my arms that ached from being Arthur's servant.

"Because tomorrow is King Uther's birthday," Gaius said exasperatedly. 

"Oh yeah!" stupid me, how could I have forgotten?

Gaius rolled his eyes and said good night to me. I walked up to my room, tired after a thoroughly eventful day. The dragon would have to wait, right now I was too zonked to do anything but lie down on my small yet comfortable bed.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. Zzzz…


	13. Chapter 13 Arthur's POV

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I'm **__**SO **__**sorry for the wait. Not only have I had internet issues and GCSE science (*groan* I hate physics!) but I've also suffering from a Merlin spoof Youtube video addiction… If you know any good ones, leave a review with a link!**_

_**I'll try and update more often but I can't make any promises because I have three **__**BIG **__**(yup, that need to be in caps) exams to look forward to at the start of March… Great!**_

_**So stick with me please, the story gets a bit weirder now but I hope it's ok with you all. *Hopeful smile***_

_**If you really don't like it then I might think about a rewrite but let's just see how it goes for now, ok?**_

_**Also; Something really weird has happened to my last chapter, it's all underlined (as you've probably noticed) and I have no idea how to change it *Bashes keyboard because my laptop is so stupid*. So please leave reviews to help me… it's really getting on my nerves and probably yours too. Sorry.**_

_**Sorry also for the ridiculously long Authors note, once I start apologising I just can't stop!**_

_**Love from,**_

_**The-Mysterious-Scribe**_

_**-xxx-**_

_**P.S. Reader of my other stories ('Running Out Of Parchment' and 'Lady Eisselle'): Do not fear! I have not stopped writing but after a **__**LOT**__** of thought I decided that I'm going to concentrate on 'Don't Mess With Magic' until I've done my exams because I've got an awful lot of work that needs to be done (Maths, English, Chemistry, History, Graphics, ICT, Physics… the list goes on!).**_

_**But enough with my moaning, lets get on with the story!**_

~/0\~

After the embarrassment of Merlin finding me doing magic I took quite a long time to get to sleep last night, when I finally did my dreams were restless. I dreamt of collapsing after saying a spell, of Merlin laughing at me… The nightmares were terrifying.

Finally it was morning, Merlin woke me up by opening the curtains and allowing the sunlight to nearly blind me.

"Wakey, wakey tea and cakey!" The bumbling idiot sang, now I was blind _and _deaf. Not a good way to start a day.

"Argh." I grumbled and rubbed my eyes. "I had a terrible nights sleep." I pulled of the quilt and shivered as my bare feet touched the cold floor.

Merlin had deep circles under his eyes, it looked like I wasn't the only one who slept badly.

I wolfed down my breakfast and wiped away the crumbs with a serviette embroidered with the Pendragon crest. Then I got washed and, with Merlin's help, dressed.

My father was already busy discussing battle plans with a group of knights when I walked into the throne room. He looked up when he saw me and dismissed the other men.

"Happy birthday father!" I smiled and walked towards him.

"Thank-you Arthur." He grinned at me and patted me on the back.

"Here you are." I said and produced a rectangular shaped parcel from the inside of my jacket.

"Hmm…" he said, shaking it to see if it rattled; it didn't.

He unwrapped the present carefully and put the thin material wrappings on the table in the centre of the room.

Finally he held up my gift: a wooden handled dagger engraved with his initials and crest. I didn't mention it was the one I had bought for Morgana's present before Merlin said it wasn't girly enough.

"Thank-you Arthur" he said, sounding pleased. He put the dagger in his sheath and smiled up at me. "Will you stay for the conference?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Sorry father, I need to train my knights." He nodded understandingly, "happy birthday again!" I said and I walked out of the room, heading for the training grounds.

~/0\~


	14. Chapter 14 Merlin's POV

_**Dear readers,**_

_**Just a short note this time; how do you split the page with that dividing line thingy? I can't get it to work… Please leave answers and reviews if you get a chance. **_

_**Love from,**_

_**The-Mysterious-Scribe**_

_**-xxx-**_

I was so tired that I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow. This is what I dreamt…

~/0\~

"_Morgana?" Morgause mumbled incoherently from the makeshift 'bed' her sister had made for her in the forest. She gradually sat up and saw a small campfire a few yards from her. Grey smoke floated upwards slowly from the flames, the wind transforming it into patterns as it gracefully rose. _

"_Morgana?" Morgause tried again, her voice a little stronger this time._

_A figure appeared from behind the curtain of smoke, as they grew nearer it became clear who it was. _

"_Morgause!" Morgana saw her sister sitting up and she rushed over to greet her. "Morgause, I thought you were going to…" her sentence ended in an inaudible sob. _

"_Ssh, sister do not worry any longer for I am safe and well." The blonde woman wiped away the tears from under Morgana's hazel eyes and stroked her long black hair._

_Morgana's sobs continued and Morgause soothed her in a kind, motherly way. "tell me sister, how long was I unconscious for?" Morgana stopped crying to answer. _

"_Two and a half days." She stammered wiping the tears away as they fell. "Who did this to you Morgause?" She sat up a little straighter and looked at the other witch with a fierce look in her eyes._

"_Who did this to you sister? I will have them killed." She stood up, wiping down her dress as she did because it was now covered with leaves and mud from the forest floor._

"_I cannot be sure Morgana, my head is still a blur…" she looked up at her sister, feeling quite guilty that she could not remember._

"_Do not worry Morgause, I'm sure you memory will return to you in time." She looked around at the campfire, the light had started to dim. The witch muttered an incantation and at once the flames sprung back to life. "I will fetch you some dinner sister, you need to rest." And she hugged her sister goodbye and marched off into the forest, the hem of her dress swishing as she went. _

_~/_0\~

_Morgana returned from the forest, bringing with her a dead rabbit slung over her shoulder. _

"_Sister!" Morgause called over to the other witch._

"_What is it Morgause, you sound so much stronger!" Morgana's words were laced with delight._

"_I feel it Morgana, I feel much stronger." she smiled and continued. "I can remember who did it."_

_Morgana gasped, "Who?" _

"_Gaius." Morgause said simply._

_~/_0\~

"_We will attack tomorrow during Uther's birthday celebrations." Morgause cackled evilly and Morgana joined in. "We will cannot loose!" _

_Morgause's smile fell. "There is one who could defeat us. He is more powerful than anything we have ever seen before."_

"_Emrys." Morgana said knowingly, she spat the name._

"_Yes, Emrys." _

"_But how can he be a threat? We don't even know who or where he is."_

"_That is true sister. We must hope that we never find out who he is." _

~/0\~

I woke up covered in cold sweat, unable to stop my self from shaking violently. I had never had a dream like that before, it had terrified me beyond reason. It felt so real.

I got dressed quickly and walked into Gaius's apothecary. Behind the small glass window the sun was rising steadily, making the sky a gorgeous deep orange colour.

Gaius had already made me breakfast, a thick lumpy porridge, so I sat down and told him about my dream.

He nearly spat out his breakfast when I told him what I saw. (I missed out the bit about Morgause remembering him- I didn't want him to worry).

"You know Merlin, sometimes you amaze me. I think you might be a seer."

I dropped my spoon and it slopped into my porridge, splattering Gaius's face with the bumpy goo .

"A seer?" I spluttered.

Gaius wiped off the porridge with an old hanky.

"Yes Merlin, a seer. You had best look out for Arthur even more than usual today." I nodded my head in agreement.

Then something dawned on me.

"Arthur! I've got to go Gaius or I'll be late!"

I rushed out of the room and raced for the kitchens where I picked up Arthur's breakfast and hurried to his bedroom. Luckily he was still asleep and I opened the curtains to reveal the beautiful sunrise.

"Wakey wakey, tea and cakey" I sang like my mother used to and put down the tray with a clang on Arthur's desk.

"Argh." Arthur moaned "I had a terrible nights sleep."

'_Bet it wasn't as bad as mine_' I added mentally.

He stuffed his breakfast down so fast you'd have thought he was starving. Then I helped him get dressed.

Over the next few hours I went about my chores as normal, hoping that nothing happened to Arthur when I wasn't there to protect him.

I mucked out the stables, polished his armour, tidied his room and got ready for the banquet later this evening.

I would be waiting on Arthur tonight, fortunately I didn't have to wear the stupid feathery hat that I once wore. But I did have to look smart so I brushed my hair, no longer having any clothes apart from the ones on my back.

_~/_0\~

The feast was going well, I was actually having a good time when all of a sudden everything changed.


	15. Chapter 15 Arthur's POV

_**Dear readers,**_

_**Thank-you SO much for reviewing, I never thought that my story would get any!**_

_**MerlinFan: I watched the 'OverActorsAnonymous' Merlin spoof and laughed so much, I would recommend it to anyone!**_

_**I think you asked me my favourites spoofs? Well I really like 'Uther Pendragon is the Boss' (type it into YouTube, it's hilarious!) but it is a bit rude, so don't watch it if you're not over 13! Thanks for reviewing again, your reviews make me so happy so please don't apologise for the length of them!**_

_**Oojuniperberry: Thanks for the lovely review, I'm sorry to hear that your exams didn't go well. **_

_**I don't know if you're doing the same module as me (or even if you're doing the same subject) but GCSEs have made me realise that I really **__**HATE**__** physics!**_

_**P.S. Your story 'Merlin: after the third series' is excellent -x-**_

_**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, I would love to comment on them all but that would take forever!**_

_**Love from,**_

_**The-Mysterious-Scribe**_

_**-xxx-**_

**Arthur's POV**

The day went well, all my knights are now up to an unbelievable standard.

Sir Lancelot is the most hard working, he listens intently to my every word and acknowledges his mistakes.

Sir Gawain is the fiercest, he puts so much strength behind his sword that only Sir Percival, who is the strongest, has a chance to get in there and beat him.

Sir Elyan is the quickest, he is fast on his feet and is a match for any of my men including myself.

Sir Leon is the most learned. He has had the most practise out of the knights of my round table having been a knight for the longest.

As training ended I caught up with Lancelot.

"Lancelot?" I called after him. He turned around and smiled as he saw me.

"Yes Sire?" I've lost count how many times I've asked him to call me Arthur, he never listens.

"You fought well today Lancelot." I congratulated him and watched as his face lit up in happiness.

"I always try to Sire." he grinned.

"Arthur? Lancelot? Wait up for us!" I heard Gawain's rough voice call out from behind me.

"Yeah. Don't abandon us!" Elyan joked.

I glanced around and saw Gawain and Elyan play-fighting as they jogged towards us. Behind them Percival and Leon were deep in conversation about the Saxons.

"I hear they fight like savages…"

"Yes but they're dangerous…"

The rest of my knights must've gone in already, they had been talking excitedly about the feast that was being held tonight all through the practise, distracting others as they enthused about a famous jester who was supposed to make an appearance.

"Do we have to dress up tonight for the feast?" Gawain asked me whilst picking at his chain mail.

Elyan rolled his eyes. "Of course we do, we're knights now."

"You're right," Gawain said "hey do you want a rematch?" he shoved into Elyan who had already begun to unsheathe his sword.

"You're on!" He muttered and it wasn't long before I could hear the clanging of blades as they started to fight half jokingly, half deadly-seriously.

I looked at Lancelot, his face mirrored my thoughts: '_children_!' We exchanged looks and burst out laughing. The type of laughter that made your sides split and your stomach ache.

~/0\~

The guards opened the main doors into the great hall and I began to walk to my seat. The hall was already packed. Many faces I recognised but a few I did not.

I saw Merlin standing nervously next to an empty chair, he was holding a goblet on a tray, carefully watching it to make sure it would not spill.

I noticed my round table knights sitting together at a table to the edge of the hall, they cheered as I walked past and raised their goblets to me.

Gawain had his arm around Elyan's neck and the pair were loudly singing a rather drunken version of 'Quant la doulce jouvencelle', to say that they were getting some funny looks would be a massive understatement.

As soon as I sat down Merlin reached forward and filled my goblet up with deep purple wine. I took a sip; it tasted incredible.

The food was just as good, each mouthful was an explosion of taste and seasoning. It was delicious.

After we had finished the jester did his act, he was very funny but I couldn't really see what my knights had been on about.

My father stood up to make his speech when all of a sudden two women appeared out of nowhere in the centre of the great hall. Two _very _unwanted guests; Morgana and Morgause.


	16. Chapter 16 Merlin's POV

_**Dear readers,**_

_**Just a short chapter this time, you're going to see a few chapters of solid Merlin POV but don't worry because Arthur will return with quite a long chapter to (hopefully) make up for the lack of Prince-Prat in the next couple!**_

_**Anonymous reviews are allowed (as always) so please leave one, even if you don't have an account. Please do, as I've said before; more reviews equals more chapters!**_

_**Oojuniperberry: Yes, I am doing the AQA exams. You're right, Chemistry is good, but Physics is just meant to be annoying! Radiation (the subject) is soooo dull…**_

_**MerlinFan: Thanks for watching the spoof, another good one is: Crack for Merlin addicts (.com/watch?v=1Dh8nHZb3g8&feature=related**_ _**)**_

_**- have a look, it's really funny!**_

_**Sorry about the Author's note size again, they get quite**_

_**out of hand!**_

_**Love from**_

_**The-Mysterious-Scribe**_

_**-xxx-**_

**Merlin's POV**

My dream had come true? I couldn't believe it! Almost exactly in front of me stood Morgause and Morgana.

Morgause turned towards Gaius and glared at him with such a look of disgust that my temper boiled and almost revealed me for who I really was.

"You tried to kill me" she spat towards my beloved mentor I tensed, preparing myself to cast a protection spell but I didn't need to.

"You're lucky" Morgana continued on behalf of her sister, "we had almost planned to kill you but in the end we decided against it.

You are just an old man, you have grown weak with age as has your magic.

We choose instead to kill the one you were fighting for, the one whose destiny is greater than any other man's, we choose to kill Arthur Pendragon!"

Morgause laughed at what her sister had said. She held her hand out in front of her and began to chant an ancient spell.

"æppel bælegsa ábradwian Arthur Pendragon!" Suddenly an almighty fireball was heading straight for Arthur's head. I did the _only _thing I could do; I saved him.

Damn the consequences, it was my _duty _to protect him.


	17. Chapter 17 Merlin's POV

_**Dear readers,**_

_**A slightly longer chapter today, the one tomorrow will be bigger though! **_

_**At the weekend I'm at a friends for the night so there will be no update on Saturday night/ Sunday morning. **_

_**However, I am considering putting up two chapters Friday night if I get more than 30 reviews (in total, not extra!) by then. **_

_**I know it's a lot to ask but I also know for a fact that some of you rascals have been putting my story on alert without reviewing!**_

_**Come on people, only seven more reviews and you get an extra chapter to feast on!**_

_**Merlinfan**__**: Sorry, for some reason my link was changed as it went online, if you put **__**YouTube dot com**__** in front of it then it will work- I hope!**_

_**I hope you enjoy and leave a review please! Alone this chapter is rubbish but hopefully after the next few are added it will look a bit better as a whole story…**_

_**Love from,**_

_**The-Mysterious-Scribe**_

_**-xxx-**_

_**Merlin's POV**_

In a flash of molten gold my eyes tuned topaz and time slowed down. I walked towards Morgause and Morgana, putting a protection spell on Gaius, Arthur, Uther and my friends from the round table as I went.

Time unfroze and everyone gasped as they saw me standing in front of Morgause, now directly in front of the fireball.

I felt my magic swell out of me naturally and instantly put it out in one quick second.

I walked nearer Morgana and Morgause who now looked as astonished as everyone else.

I didn't look at Uther, the prospect was too daunting.

"You have magic." Morgause stated stupidly and I laughed.

"Bit of an understatement really!" I smiled at their questioning faces. "Earlier you said no one had a greater destiny than Arthur, well I hate to disagree with you but I can think of one exception."

Morgause gasped in realisation but Morgana still didn't understand.

"Who are you?" She demanded. She sent a spell that was meant to hurt me but I batted it away without thinking, she was weak. I was strong.

"I'm Merlin" I said and I laughed again, enjoying my time before Uther stopped it. I walked nearer to Morgause and whispered in her ear. "You might know me by my other name…" I raised my voice so that everyone could hear it.

"Emrys."

No one understood the significance except the witch sisters. Morgana let out a shriek of fear and Morgause gasped.

"No! you can't be!" Morgause gulped.

"And yet I am."

I too stepped back and raised my hand as though I was casting a spell. Morgause flinched but did not try to back away like Morgana.

"Lets see what you've got!" I called to her.

"No, sister it's suicide!" Morgana called to the blonde witch but Morgause ignored her, pushing up her sleeves she stared me in the eye.

"If you want." she threatened but I did not worry, she was still weak from her near death experience.

"Merlin, No!" I was surprised to hear Arthur's voice call out to me. "She'll kill you!" I glanced around and saw Arthur standing up at the royal table, to my disbelief I saw his eyes flashed a dim yellow.

It was nothing like the colour mine were, a deep liquid gold, but it was still magic. I felt it weakly in the air around me. It was a different sort of magic to mine (which was pure and powerful), it was soft and mellow, gentle and calm. It surprised me how protective it was, lingering close to me in an insisting manner. However, it was very weak and one strong blast of Morgause's bitter magic blew it straight from me. No one even noticed.

"Guards!" Uther yelled, suddenly coming to his senses, "Guards!" But no one came.

Morgana laughed "_Father,_" she said the word, filling it with hate. "Don't be foolish, we took out the guards before we came in, no one will come when you call!" She cackled like the evil witch she was.

Uther whimpered, he had never quite recovered from his time when he was kept prisoner in his own castle.

Morgause turned and faced me once again, a nasty smile resting on her mouth. "Where were we?" she asked and raised her hand.

"ábradwian" she shouted at the top of her voice.

I felt a whoosh of magic speed towards me, sparks showered from Morgause's hands and a steady heat burnt through the room.

But it seemed feeble and slow compared to the magic buzzing around inside me, I could almost hear it begging to be released. I granted it's wish;

"ástyntan" I murmured calmly and I heard Morgause gasp in fear as I easily stopped her spell in its tracks.

"All right Merlin!" Lancelot cheered from the table where he was sitting.

I smiled to myself "_My _turn." I said to Morgause.

"ábréoðan" I said clearly.

I could feel the surge behind my eye sockets and the exact power that I had put behind my words as it burst from my soul. I enjoyed he thrill and adrenaline rush that seemed to last forever but actually only lasted seconds.

Before my very eyes I saw Morgause looking at me, terrified, as an invisible force ripped her up into pieces.

"NO!" Morgana shouted. "Sister!"

She ran towards me and screamed, a bloodcurdling scream, her eyes flashed gold and all the windows shattered in her rage.

"You will pay for that!"

Her eyes flashed again and I felt an unsteady force trying to knock me down. But Morgana was no match for me.

"_Nídgenga, swicol ongéanhweorf_!" I said quietly and she was immediately sucked up in a mini tornado.

"Noooo!" she screamed as the whirlwind grew stronger and she slowly vanished from sight.

Silenced echoed deafeningly around the hall for a few minutes, no one wanted to believe that I had magic. Then the great hall erupted in chatter and nervous whispering. I glanced at Gaius, he looked worried but when he saw me looking at him he smiled weakly.

I braced myself for what was yet to come. When I would have to face the consequences of my actions.

_**Sorry for the cliff-hanger again! Please review, you'll make me so happy -x- **_


	18. Chapter 18 Merlin's POV

_**Dear readers,**_

_**Thank-you for the amazing response I got last night, I've never got so many reviews at once! Only two more and then you get an extra chapter for Friday! Yay!**_

_**So don't forget to review, I read every one with an idiotic grin -x-**_

_**Enjoy…**_

_**Love from,**_

_**The-Mysterious-Scribe**_

_**-xxx-**_

"Guards!" Uther yelled suddenly and the buzzing of voices stopped at once.

No guards came as I knew they wouldn't.

"If I may my lord," I spoke calmly even though my insides were churning in fear. I couldn't bring myself to look at Arthur.

"The guards have been sent far away. That was the witch sisters doing." Although I tried to keep my voice level, I could not hide my rage and as I spat out the word 'witch' a woman near me whimpered.

"Then I will have the knights carry you to the dungeons instead." Uther threatened and he gestured for the knights nearest to him.

At once Gawain, Lancelot, Elyan, Leon and Percival rose from their seats and unsheathed their swords as they walked towards me, sadness and misery all of their eyes.

"Sorry mate," Gawain whispered as he held my hands behind my back.

"That's ok." I said and smiled weakly.

"Take him to the dungeons and tell the executioner that his services will be required for tomorrow morning."

"No!" Lancelot called out from where he stood a few metres away from me. "He saved your son's life."

"He only did so by using the most evilest of means." He paused to look at Arthur who remained as still as a statue, staring down at his plate as though he was unable to move. "_Sorcerery_."

I cringed internally at being called a sorcerer, technically I was a warlock as I was born with my powers.

"But sire-" Lancelot pressed.

"No Lancelot, I have earned my fate." I interrupted him, knowing that if he continued Uther would have Lancelot's head as well.

Uther's beady eyes glared down at me full of surprise, hatred and disgust.

Although he was authorizing my execution I couldn't find it in me to hate him, I knew I should. For all that he has done to me and to my father, Balinore, I felt as though I should despise the man.

But I felt only pity, this poor man watched his beloved wife died by magic. He was tricked and betrayed by the Old Religion, how could he ever learn to accept it after he had suffered so terribly at its hand?

If you were in his shoes, would you not feel the same hatred as he does? Would you not wish to get your revenge? Because I think in our heart of hearts we all know that we would do the same thing.

This was all I could think of when he looked down at me, a glint of sheer contempt in those eyes that had seen so many terrible things.

"Get him out of my sight." He said finally as the knights dragged me out of the great hall.

Each of my friends had expressions of guilt, sorrow and pain but none more so than Lancelot who walked beside me as my equal.

"He cannot do this," the brave knight whispered to me, "His son would be dead if you had not…"

I winced at the thought of Arthur dead. "I used magic Lancelot, Uther's hatred of magic is too strong. He will never change his mind."

I looked around me and saw Gawain and Elyan loosely holding my hands behind my back, for once neither had a childish smile on their face.

To my right hand side I saw Leon and Percival walking one step back from me out of respect. Both of them were chalky white and speechless from what they had seen me do.

"I am with friends, is this not the best way to die?"

"You mean… you intend to let Uther slay you at dawn?" Lancelot was shocked by my statement. We both knew that no prison cell could hold me.

"I am unsure. But at the moment I do not," I lowered my voice so only those near to me could hear. "But I cannot ask you to help me escape, if Uther found out none of you would live to tell the tale."

"It's not a matter of having to ask." Gawain said courageously as usual.

I shook my head. "No, if any of you didn't make it I would never forgive myself. This is not your battle."

By now our small group had reached the dungeons.

Lancelot chose the cleanest cell and the other knights gently put me in it.

I looked around at my surroundings; the cell was cold and smelt strongly of damp, decay and centuries of fear. I held out my hand and muttered an ancient cleaning spell:

"Gnornhof, áfeormian ádela."

Immediately the remains of food were swept to one side, the temperature rose to that of a sunny spring day and a fresh smell that was as appealing as an open window flowed through the tiny cell.

I turned back and saw my friends staring at me with open mouths through the cell bars.

"Whoa!" Gawain enthused. "That was so… unbelievable!"

Elyan nodded in agreement.

"Um, thanks." I said happily, it wasn't very often that anyone other than Gaius knew of my powers. To finally use them freely was… well it was a relief to say the least.

Lancelot poked his head in through one of the bars so he could see me better.

"When are you going to escape?" he whispered. "I want to help."

"No." I warned. "I am thankful for your loyalty but you must not be here if the warning bells are rung. You must be with the king so he does not suspect your involvement."

For a while Lancelot just looked at me sadly until finally he nodded and slowly backed away.

"If there is anything we can do…" Gawain offered.

"Just send for us." Elyan finished.

Leon and Percival had said very little but I knew that their loyalties would lie wherever Arthur told them to put them. They were neutral. Neither against magic nor willing to fight for it.

Suddenly a guard rounded the corner "The king says that you must leave the prisoner."

At a snails pace Leon, Percival, Gawain, Lancelot and Elyan walked away from me, giving occasional backwards glances as they exited the dungeons.

I looked up into what I could see of the courtyard from the small barred window. Night had fallen and the area was mainly empty apart from a few peasants gathering water before they went to bed.

Already a pyre was being constructed in the centre, the sight of it made a shiver go down my spine.

The floor was uncomfortable and my attempts to relax on the hard stone ground were futile. I cast a quick spell:

"Gehnesctun sé burgþelu!" I muttered and at once the floor felt like a soft feather bed.

I stretched out like a cat in front of an open fire and purred contentedly. I was so tired, I barely got any rest last night thanks to my visions of Morgana and Morgause.

My eyelids felt heavy, I closed my eyes and drifted off to slee-

Suddenly Gwen's face was all I could see.


	19. Chapter 19 Merlin's POV

_**Dear readers,**_

_**Sorry about not uploading yesterday, my internet was acting up.**_

_**However the new chapter's here now so enjoy!**_

_**Love from,**_

_**The-Mysterious-Scribe**_

_**-xxx-**_

_**P.S. I have to admit I was slightly disappointed that my longest chapter (so far) got the fewest reviews. If you have the time please leave a review, they really make me happy (and want to update more often -x-).**_

_**Merlin's POV**_

"Argh-!"My cries were stopped half-way as someone clapped a soft hand over my mouth to stop me from yelling.

"Ssh Merlin, it's me; Gwen."

I sat up, now wide awake.

"Gwen?" I whispered.

"Yes Merlin. I'm going to help you escape."

Gwen's head was sticking in through the bars of my cell as Lancelot's had a few hours ago.

"Oh no, Gwen, I don't want you to get caught." I yawned loudly.

"You were sleeping?" She asked, shocked.

I shrugged. "I was tired."

Gwen let out a quiet giggle. "When I was in here-" she looked around at the dimly lit dungeon "-I couldn't sleep at all!"

I remembered that Gwen wasn't at the banquet, she never saw me kill Morgause or banish Morgana from Camelot. To her I was still just Merlin.

"But you were innocent," I confided in her "I am guilty."

"What? I thought Uther-" she looked worriedly at me. "You're not going to hurt me are you?" she asked me, backing away slightly.

"No Gwen, I would never hurt you."

I thought of a way to persuade her that I was no threat.

"Do you remember the first time we met? I was in the stocks and you came up to tell me how brave I was standing up to Arthur?"

Gwen nodded.

"I told you I was in disguise."

Her eyes bulged.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I am a warlock. It is my destiny to protect Arthur."

She said nothing and just continued to stare at me.

"He will one day be a great king. Albion will be united..." I didn't know if there was any point in telling Gwen all this, it was all rather difficult to explain.

"I still can't believe it. You a sorcerer."

"Warlock." I corrected.

"Warlock." she smiled "what's the difference?"

"A sorcerer learns to do his magic, I was born with my powers."

"Wow." she said simply.

I grinned "I could move things with my eyes before I cold talk."

"That's incredible!" She goggled at me with awe.

I blushed, not used to praise.

"How did you plan to rescue me?" I asked.

Gwen reached into the front of her dress and I, ever the gentlemen, looked away blushing, whilst she fished out a roughly made metal key.

I was shocked. "How did you get that key?"

Now it was Gwen's turn to blush. "I made it when Sir Leon was trapped in here. I can't believe how lucky you are to be in the same cell."

I laughed, it wasn't as if a cell could hold _me_. "I was just going to blow the doors off, but this way's better. I don't want to have to kill guards just to get out."

Gwen stared at me. "You?…kill people?"

"Just joking Gwen, I only kill those who get in the way of my destiny and I mourn each of them." I hope Gwen knew I was being serious. In my ears my words sounded genuine and heartfelt, I would hate for Gwen to think I was being ironic.

Gwen handed me the key and I hid it in an inside coat pocket.

"Wait for at least half an hour after I go. Don't get into trouble." she said.

As she turned to leave I smiled weakly. "honestly Gwen, What trouble could a person like me get into?" The irony in my bitter sweet words sounded sharp and I'm sure I saw Gwen flinch a little.

My voice lowered to a trembling quiver. "Gwen?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Arthur…" my voice broke and I fought to regain control.

"Tell Arthur that I would never betray him. Tell him that he's like the brother I never had. Tell him he's my best friend. And Gwen?"

Gwen's kind, motherly eyes filled with sympathy. "Yes Merlin?"

"Tell Arthur that I will always be there, hiding in the shadows looking out for him. No one will harm him, give him my word." I wiped away the single tear that fell from my dampened eye. "And tell him our paths will cross again. This I am sure of."

"Of course Merlin. Of course I will. Oh, I will miss you terribly." Awkwardly she hugged me through the bars, her cheeks felt so wet with tears against my skin and I hated to think these tears were due to me.

"Don't be sad Guinevere, you don't need to miss me because technically I will never leave." I whispered the words gently into her delicate little ear, as she pulled away I took a clean handkerchief from my pocket and dried her sodden face.

"Let these tears be the last you cry for me." I said wisely, holding on to her dainty hand through the cruel iron separators.

She nodded and brushed away her tears. "Thank-you Guinevere. I owe you more than my life."

"As if you could not escape yourself, I realise now that my help is unnecessary."

I was shocked that she would think such things. "Gwen, you are my life saver. Before you came to me I never knew how much I needed to live. Arthur hasn't been to see me, he's turned against me, and I thought that you believed me to be evil."

Gwen gasped "How can you think such things?"

"-I know, maybe _evil _is too strong a word but I thought you definitely _disliked _me-"

"No Merlin, you idiot, how can you think that Arthur has turned against you? You are -although he'd never admit it- _his_ best friend too."

"Then why…?" I couldn't finish my sentence, I couldn't say that Arthur had abandoned me, it was too painful.

"His father knows that you two share a bond. He has guards at Arthur's doors and no one but servants are allowed to enter. I went up there a few hours ago to give him his supper, the noise he was making banging on that door! He's doing all he can to see you Merlin but he's only the prince whereas Uther is the _king._"

A strange feeling was growing inside me. Arthur knew of my magic and still he wanted to see me. I felt oddly dreamlike, this was beyond bizarre!

Gwen looked up through the small window, the sky had just turned ever so slightly lighter.

"I should go Merlin. Be careful." she gave my hand a last squeeze as a sign of friendship and then tiptoed quietly out of dungeons so as not to arouse suspicion.


	20. Chapter 20 Merlin's POC

As she told me to, I waited for what I thought was half an hour before I put the key into the lock and turned it with an almighty creak. The door opened noisily and I cringed at the sound, it wasn't exactly a smooth escape.

The dungeons were empty apart from me so there were no other prisoners to give me away. I crept down the passageway and poked my head around the corner to see if the guards were still awake; they weren't.

As silently as I could I started to make my way to the staircase that would lead to freedom.

It felt weird to be in this part of the castle now, I hadn't had much to do with this bit since I released the Great Dragon from its prison.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice where I was going. I walked straight into a table leg, knocking over a keg of mead which fell on to the floor and made a deafening 'crash'.

At once a guard sprang awake and yelled in fear.

_**Author's note**__**: So here's the extra chapter, I know it's not long but the last two were the longest so far. Think of this a breather sort of chapter. Sundays update will be more revealing.**_

_**Sorry for the cliff-hanger! I know you're all cursing me right about now but I couldn't think of another place to split this chapter. **_

_**You see that button below? It's blue and says review… please click on it! (If you have the time -x-)**_

_**Don't worry, an update will come as soon as I get back from my friend's house on Sunday. Pinky Promise! -xxx-**_


	21. Chapter 21 Merlin's POV

_**Dear readers,**_

_**Sorry for the late chapter, I've had a really busy day (trying to catch up on sleep mainly- don't watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre at half eleven. It will be virtually impossible to get to sleep!) and this has been my only chance to upload a chapter.**_

_**It is a short one (sorry!) and the last Merlin POV for a while but it's quite action packed and exciting (I hope!).**_

_**Love from, **_

_**The-Mysterious-Scribe**_

_**-xxx-**_

_**P.S. Warning: contains yet another cliff-hanger- please don't kill me!**_

_**P.P.S. Thank-you so much for the reviews! I love you **__**ALL**__** -x-**_

"_HELP! SORCERER!" _

The other guards, now also awake started yelling and pleading with me

"_Please don't kill me!"_

"_I have a wife and children at home, please spare me!"_

"_HELP! WE NEED HELP!"_

A few minutes had passed, I had frozen to the spot, unable to move a muscle, waiting for something to happen until finally I heard voices in the distance and I came to my senses.

"What's happened? Is everyone alright?" A familiar voice was growing nearer; it was Arthur.

"We believe it to be the sorcerer, Merlin." The guard accompanying Arthur said, the way he said my name was horrible. It was like poison on his tongue.

The group of knights (which included Arthur, Lancelot, Gawain, Elyan, Percival and Leon) rounded the corner and stopped still as they saw me. I was still motionless in the middle of the scene, beside me on the ground lay the now empty and broken keg. Behind me and beside me on both sides were the three guards, one with outstretched arms, begging, one with his arm shielding his face and one with his sword in hand (I recognised this guard as Sir Galahad).

"What's going on here?" Arthur asked, unfreezing the tableaux.

"He was trying to escape, My Lord." Sir Galahad accused and for once I was irritated by his unfaltering bravery.

"Is this true Merlin?" Arthur sounded hurt and upset, it pained me beyond to see him like this.

"Yes Arthur. I was trying to escape." I replied in a dull monotone, not wanting to inspire either like or dislike.

"That worked then, didn't it!" One of the knights I recognised from Arthur's training snorted sarcastically.

"You sorcerers are all the same, couldn't do anything right to save a life."

Arthur and Lancelot glowered at him. Gawain and Elyan were still gawping at me and Percival and Leon were looking at me a little fearfully.

"If you remember correctly _Sir_ Kay, Merlin _has _just saved my life. You ought to show him the respect he deserves." I was touched that Arthur would say such kind things but something wasn't right, the hurt and betrayal I had seen just moments ago was still there, clearly visible on his tired face and audible in his words.

"I was just mentioning the fact that as a sorcerer, your father would have him executed on the spot." He lowered his spiteful voice to a low tone "_Scum_." he spat.

Arthur turned around and gave Sir Kay such a look of contempt that even the spiteful knight gave an inward shudder. "_You are lucky that I am not my father." _he hissed.

Lancelot, who had also been giving Sir Kay evils, looked around at me. "Hello again." he mouthed at me. Despite the less than attractive conditions I currently faced, somehow I mustered a smile.

"Escort the prisoner back to his cell please Sir Galahad."

"Yes, My Lord." Sir Galahad bowed and took me firmly in his iron-like grip.

The walk back to my cell was short and over in a couple of minutes. I didn't make an effort to struggle.

When I was locked back in the small prison cell (I didn't bother to mention that chains and locks were unnecessary or that if I really wanted to escape I would have done many hours ago) Arthur turned to Sir Galahad

"Do you think I could have a few minutes to interrogate the prisoner?"

"I'm sorry my lord but the kings orders are that no one can see him."

"But surely that doesn't apply to the prince."

"Actually My Liege, the king said it applies to you especially."

"Well then… I give my own order that as crowned prince of Camelot you _have _to let me see the prisoner."

Sir Galahad bowed to Arthur again. "As you wish My Lord."

He carried on walking until he reached the end of the row of cells. "If you need anything please just call, your Highness."

So I was left with Arthur. The word awkward didn't even begin to describe it.

_**Authors note: The next few chapters are complete but they might need a bit of a rewrite in places, please bear with me for a few days as I try to make the story better. Don't worry though; I hope to have at least one update by Wednesday.**_

_**Please review -x-**_


	22. Chapter 22 Arthur's POV

_**Dear readers,**_

_**Another devilishly short chapter but next time WILL be longer and you'll get to see the fight scene from Arthur's POV. Yay!**_

_**Thank-you so much for all my lovely reviews, I actually can't believe that **__**my**__** little story got any. I love you all -x-**_

_**Warning: another cliff-hanger :S but I will update soon!**_

_**Love from,**_

_**The-Mysterious-Scribe**_

_**-xxx-**_

_**P.S. as an extra incentive to review my story I will list anyone who does review on the last chapter- it's not much but I can't give you gifts over the internet! **_

_**The nicest/ people who have reviewed the most will be listed first (at the moment there are two main competitors, but it's very close!).**_

**Arthur's POV**

Suddenly, in a space that moments ago had been empty, Morgause and Morgana appeared in a flash of bright light.

Morgana spun on her heel, now facing Gaius "You tried to kill me," she accused.

Beside me Merlin tensed, I glanced up at him and was shocked to see the furious anger written on his usually calm face.

"You're lucky" Morgana continued, I still couldn't believe that she was my half sister. "we had almost planned to kill you but in the end we decided against it.

You are just an old man, you have grown weak with age as has your magic.

We chose instead to kill the one you were fighting for, the one whose destiny is greater than any other man's, we decided to kill Arthur Pendragon!" I gulped as Morgana looked towards me. Her eyes were filled with such anger that I wanted to run over to her and shake her out of her this evil-ness. She used to be so kind and loving.

Merlin was shaking next to me now, whether in anger or fear I was unsure, but he looked straight past me, directly into Morgana's golden eyes as she chanted foreign words. A few I recognised from the book I found on the floor but most were strange and new.

Out of the corner of my eye I glanced over at Merlin.

He had vanished…

_**Author's note**__**: Ooooh, how was that? I'm planning to update soon (tomorrow maybe) just as long as my internet doesn't play up again.**_

_**NEWS**__**: I was considering writing a sequel to Don't Mess With Magic which will have Merlin teach Arthur how to use his magic (and maybe some sort of Dark!Merlin twist?- Not sure yet!) amongst other things. **_

_**Please leave a review stating your opinion- I would love to know how you feel -x- **_


	23. Chapter 23 Arthur's POV

_**Dear readers,**_

_**Sorry about the lateness of this review- I have been trying to finish this story but I think I've still got a few chapters left to write. Is thirty too many? :S**_

_**About the sequel: I've had some feedback on the Dark!Merlin sequel idea **_

_**(just to clarify- Merlin will be possessed when he's evil so technically he will still be our nice little Merlin [I hope that helps change your mind Omnomnomagon] ).**_

_**If a lot of people are still against the idea then please leave a review saying so; I really value your opinions. **_

_**To all those who like the idea: If the sequel idea doesn't get enough fans I will almost definitely write a Dark!Merlin FanFic anyway- maybe just not as part of this story. (Although personally I really like the idea :D)**_

_**Ugh, I'm rambling again. On with the story! Tally-Ho!**_

_**Love from,**_

_**The-mysterious-Scribe**_

_**-xxx-**_

_**Arthur's POV**_

I spun around wildly, wondering whether this was Morgana's business… when my heart stopped beating.

Merlin was standing protectively in front of the head table, slowly marching towards Morgana, once again he had the grace and dignity of a lord. Maybe even that of a king, for he walked as though he truly owned the place.

The burning fireball in Morgause's hand disappeared instantly into thin air. The crowd gasped, including Morgause. Whilst Morgana moved away.

"You have magic?" Morgana asked Merlin knowledgably.

No, he couldn't have! Merlin _could_ not be a sorcerer. He just couldn't be!

"Bit of an understatement really." He said calmly as he walked towards the witch, towards certain death. I had to stop him.

Somewhere deep inside my soul I felt it, gently pushing itself to the surface. Magic, _my _magic. It wanted to help.

"Earlier you said no one had a greater destiny than Arthur, well I hate to disagree with you but I can think of one exception."

Merlin's voice had lost all of its goofy charm, it was as if this brave man standing before me now was an entirely different person to the one I had grown to know.

Morgause gasped as though something very important had just become apparent to her.

"Who are you?" She demanded. Her eyes flashed a brilliant yellow and I expected to see Merlin fall. But he did not, he didn't even stumble.

"I'm Merlin" he said and laughed the way he always laughs, the corners of his mouth creasing into childish dimples.

Merlin walked towards Morgause and whispered something inaudible to her. What I was able to make out sounded like:

"_You might know me by my other name…" _

He stopped whispering and stared her in the eye again. With his back to me I couldn't see his facial expression but I could see Morgause's; it erupted into one of absolute horror and fear as he said the word.

"_Emrys_." he said softly to the silent hall.

I shivered at the name, although I didn't truly understand it, I knew that an ancient power was hidden behind the word.

At this Morgana let out a shriek of fear and Morgause gaped in horror. Whoever or whatever this Emrys thing was, Morgana and Morgause were obviously scared of him.

"No! you can't be!" Morgause gulped.

"And yet I am."

Merlin stepped back and raised his hand dramatically in front of his now unsmiling face. Morgause flinched but did not back away unlike Morgana who was now a few metres behind Morgause.

"Lets see what you've got!" he called to her.

"No, sister it's suicide!" Morgana called but Morgause ignored her, pushing up her sleeves she stared Merlin in the eye.

"If you want." she threatened, I was frozen in fear as I watched this strange new Merlin go into combat with the deadly witch.

I feared for his life. Again I felt the magic swell inside me.

"Merlin, No!" I was surprised to hear the words tumble out of my mouth. "She'll kill you!"

_**Authors note**__**: I hope ending isn't too bad this time- I've been far too mean with **_

_**the amount of cliff-hangers… Although there will probably be a **_

_**few more, sorry in advance :S**_

_**Please give your opinion on the Dark!Merlin sequel idea (for a **_

_**full teaser go to my profile) I don't care if the review just says: **_

'_**Good idea' or 'Bad idea' as long as I know what the overall vote **_

_**Is- I would hate to write something no one wanted to read.**_

_**Thanks for getting this far, if all goes well we've got a lot further **_

_**to go.**_

_**-xxx-**_

_**P.S. Mainly out of guilt (for not uploading faster) I have added **_

_**Two chapters today (Yay!). Hope you like it -x-**_

a


	24. Chapter 24 Arthur's POV

_**Dear readers,**_

_**Here's the extra chapter. Enjoy -x-**_

_**I will try to update tomorrow :D**_

_**Love from,**_

_**The-Mysterious-Scribe**_

_**-xxx-**_

_**Arthur's POV**_

Inside me a continuous buzzing was droning constantly, it echoed around my skull and begged to be released. Without really thinking I let if flow from within me, I doubt whether I could have kept it in any longer even if I had tried.

The effects were instantaneous, the magic poured from me and surrounded Merlin in a protective manner. I tried desperately to keep it there but as Morgana sent a wave of her own magic at mine it collapsed at once.

I had sensed Merlin's magic in the air as well as Morgana and Morgause's, it was strange how different they could feel;

Morgana's strong and fierce, yet dependent on her emotions.

Morgause's learned and profound, but weak as though it was recovering from a serious ailment.

Merlin's magic dominated the battle, and indeed the entire hall. It seemed to radiate from him, never changing in either velocity or frequency. And it was strong, powerful. The most powerful thing I had ever felt in my life.

However, it never seemed malicious or spiteful. In fact it was quite the opposite; It gently guided my magic so that I would not collapse to the floor when Morgana struck my magic. Mentally I thanked him. Just before I slumped back into my chair, exhausted after my magical strain.

I still couldn't believe it, _Merlin _a _sorcerer_? It just wasn't right.

But then I suppose Merlin must've thought the same about me having magic. Even _I _couldn't get my head around that little bombshell.

"Guards!" my father yelled, "Guards!" But no one came.

Morgana laughed heartlessly.

My _sister. _No, Morgana was no longer my sister. She was once, I loved her as a brother should but now she was unrecognisable.

I was brutally reminded of just how much she had changed, once so sweet and kind but now hatred lined her young face and she scowled up at my father. The intensity of her murderous glaze made me cringe.

"_Father_ don't be foolish, we took out the guards before we came in, no one will come when you call!" She threw her head back and cackled with laughter.

My father whimpered, still recovering from his time in the dungeons.

Morgause turned and faced Merlin once again. "Where were we?" she asked and raised her hand.

"ábradwian" she shouted at the top of her voice. Sparks shot straight towards Merlin, an incredible heat engulfing the entire room.

"ástyntan" Merlin muttered, I watched in awe as Morgana gasped in fear and the sparks disappeared into nothingness.

"All right Merlin!" Lancelot cheered from the table near to me, I glanced round to look at my knights, all were transfixed on the fight. Especially Lancelot who was trying not to blink in case he missed anything. Next to him Gawain and Elyan had abandoned the ale and were giving the magical battle their full attention.

"_My _turn." Merlin said to Morgause.

"ábréoðan!" he said clearly.

In the centre of the great hall Morgause was screaming in agony as she was painstakingly ripped to shreds by an invisible force.

Merlin looked back at the rest of the hall and I saw his face, he looked un panicked and indifferent. A completely different Merlin to the one I thought I knew.

_**Author's note:**__** Again, I hope this ending isn't too evil- you should sort of know by now what's going to happen after this (because of Merlin's POV) and hopefully you wont get your knickers in a twist. But you must remember that this is Arthur's POV and it's a teeny bit different. -x-**_

_**The next few chapters of this story are ready to be published now and as this week is my half-term I will hopefully be able to update more often. I'm planning to do so tomorrow just as long as all goes to plan (fingers crossed -x-) **_

_**Thanks again for getting this far- I'm so honoured and I LOVE you all so much. **_

_**-xxx-**_


	25. Chapter 25 Arthur's POV

_**Dear readers,**_

_**Thanks so much for all that feedback yesterday. I created a poll on my profile so that you can vote officially, so please check that out after you've read this chapter (the subject is whether or shot I should have a Dark!Merlin plot in the sequel- Please say yes, I think it will be quite exciting :D )**_

_**Warning**__**: This chapter features Uther acting as bit of a bitch (excuse my French), so be warned! Personally I think he's a lovely guy… Just a bit of an odd-bod when it comes to magic -x-**_

_**MerlinFan**__**: I love your comments, they always cheer me up! Thanks for the support with the Dark!Merlin idea -x-**_

_**Aurora89**__**: I intend to do that as well- The Dark!Merlin sequel idea will only be a small part of the story (that will also see Arthur using magic to save Camelot and rescue Merlin from being evil). If you still don't fancy the idea then don't worry; I understand -x-**_

_**Oojuniperberry**__**: Yay! I love your reviews :D Thank-you for being so lovely- your story is one of my favourites too -x-**_

_**Sylvanara: **__**Thanks for the review, it really made me rethink the idea- you definitely have a strong point; Some Dark!Merlin fics prove that Uther is right about his hatred of magic.**_

_**In the case of my story Merlin (if the idea gets enough votes) will be 'poisoned' by Morgana (in an act of revenge from the consequences of this story) and wont be in charge of his actions**_

_**(I know my argument doesn't really have any other strong points apart from the fact that I think Merlin is totally sexy when he's evil!) -does that encourage you to vote yes? I hope so but if the Dark!Merlin idea doesn't get enough votes then I'll just have to except that. I'm not going to resort to rigging the election!**_

_**So far the Dark!Merlin idea currently stands at 4-3 with more supporters than detractors of my plan.**_

_**But I digress… Here's the next chapter…**_

_**Love from,**_

_**The-Mysterious-Scribe**_

_**-xxx-**_

_**Arthur's POV**_

"NO!" Morgana shouted. "Sister!"

She ran towards Merlin and screamed, her eyes flashed gold and all the windows shattered in her rage.

"You will pay for that!"

Her eyes flashed again as she roared fiercely, making the tables shake and dust fall from the ceiling.

"_Nídgenga, swicol ongéanhweorf_!" Merlin said quietly said and

she floated eerily in the air for a few seconds until a small hurricane seemed to suck her up and dispel her from sight.

"Noooo!" she screamed as the whirlwind grew stronger and she slowly vanished from sight.

Silenced echoed around the hall for a few minutes. Then the great hall erupted in chatter and nervous whispering.

"Guards!" father yelled suddenly and the low murmur of voices stopped at once.

"If I may my lord," Merlin spoke calmly, avoiding eye contact with me. "The guards have been sent far away. That was the witch sisters doing."

The way he said the word 'witch' made me shiver and a poor woman next to him clutched on to her husband in fear. I don't think he meant to scare her though, when he noticed the girl's fear his face clearly showed an unspoken apology.

"Then I will have my knights carry you to the dungeons instead." father threatened and gestured for the knights nearest to him.

I heard rusting of chains and guessed that my knights must've approached Merlin.

"Take him to the dungeons and tell the executioner that his services will be required for tomorrow morning." My father ordered.

"No!" Lancelot called out from where he stood. "He saved your son's life."

"He only did so by using the most evilest of means." he paused dramatically, "Sorcerery."

"But sire-" Lancelot pressed.

"No Lancelot, I have earned my fate." I heard Merlin interrupt him bravely.

"Get him out of my sight." My father said finally and I heard the sound of movement becoming dimmer and dimmer.

I realised Merlin had left the hall. I kept stared down at my plate, so shocked that I couldn't be sure if I would ever look up again.

Gradually the chatter in the hall erupted once again, people started anxiously filing out of the room in quite a hurry.

I looked up and saw an empty hall, decorations scattered over the floor and food left on plates as the guests were too scared to finish.

They were scared of _Merlin, _it just wasn't right.

_Merlin _was a sorcerer… I just couldn't get my head around the idea.

My fellow nobles finally stood up and wished myself and father good night.

I followed my father out of the great hall and turned left to walk in the direction of the royal quarters. Up the beautiful wooden staircase and along the corridor I was just about to turn left and enter the corridor that led to my chambers when my father put a hand out to stop me.

"Arthur, I don't want you going down to see the sorcerer."

"But father, he saved my life. Surely he deserves a proper thanking."

"Arthur, have you lost your mind? He is a sorcerer, do you have any idea of the problems they can cause?"

"He has done nothing bad to anyone, in fact he has proven himself to be on our side."

"What, you think that by killing Morgause he has earned my favour? Then you are a fool my son."

I tried not to show it but my father's words hurt me.

"If Merlin was a knight or even a competitor in a tournament who saved my life you would thank him with money and glory, but instead you imprison him in a dungeon and treat him like a traitor!"

My father spun around, an evil glint lurked in his aged eyes. A vein was pulsing in his forehead, he looked truly deranged.

"How dare you?" He spat. "How dare you defy me when I am king? The boy will be burnt tomorrow and you will watch my son, you will watch him die. Because he _is_ a traitor!"

"You let your prejudices of magic stop you from seeing the truth!" I yelled at my father.

For once I saw him as others saw him; a murderer, a bitter old man, who's hatred of magic acted as a hindrance.

"How would you know what the truth was? You were just a child during the Great Purge, you know _nothing_."

My anger gushed out of control. Out of nowhere an intense burning behind my eye sockets began, again I felt that strange happiness.

After a while it developed into a sort of zingy feeling, as though a thousand tiny needles were pricking into the back of my eye. I stumbled awkwardly as the magic weakened me slightly.

I looked up to see my father staring intently at my face. "Did you just…. No, never mind." He answered himself. Deciding that my sudden change in eye colour must've been down to the lights.

"Father, I am going to see him. He needs my thanks, Merlin has been my loyal manservant for nearly three and a half years now. He deserves my thanks even if there is nothing else I can do for him."

"Arthur, I forbid you from seeing him. He has lied to you all the time that you've known him. Do you have no shame?"

My breath caught in my throat as my I pondered over my fathers words. They were all true and there was no doubting that hurt. But who was I to judge Merlin without even giving him a chance to explain himself? Surely every man deserved a trial.

"_Of course _I have shame father. But sometimes you need to overlook your shame and do what is right."

He looked down at me with his unfaltering steely gaze.

"Guard," he called as a man wearing a red uniform with the golden Pendragon crest rounded the corner.

"Yes My Lord?" The guard asked, bowing slightly.

"Take my son to his room. Do not let him out of his chambers under any circumstances. Do you understand me?"

"Yes My Lord." He grabbed my upper arm tightly and attempted to drag me down the corridor.

"Hang on a second father!… Do you not think you're overreacting just a bit?"

I struggled violently in the grasp of my oppressor and finally freed myself; the guard may be strong, but, as the first knight of Camelot he was no match for me.

"All I did was speak my mind, and now you're confining me to my chambers?"

"You did not merely speak your mind Arthur, you also deliberately tried to undermine me. You are lucky that it is just your chambers in which I am confining you; if the sorcerer was not currently occupying the dungeons I would place you there without hesitation."

"_Deliberately try to undermine you_? I'm not a child anymore father, am I not allowed to voice my opinions?"

"Not when your opinions are about something I have already decided upon."

He looked up and down the corridor, the angry glint still apparent in eyes.

"Guards!" My father called and at once three brawny men marched up the hallway.

All three bowed to my father and I. "Yes My Lord?" They asked.

"Help this guard escort my son to his quarters at once." His tone was sharp and the three men flinched.

"Wait…no!" but my struggling was futile against the four men who dragged me down the corridor almost effortlessly.

"You must learn," My father said "That sometimes it is best if your mind remains unspoken."

_**Author's Note**__**: So, how was that? It took quite a long time to write because I kept getting Uther all wrong- he's still a bit OOC but he kind of has to be (He has to stop Arthur from seeing Merlin at the moment). I hope you liked it -x-**_

_**Please review (and don't forget to vote in your review!) **_

_**Remember- I have also set up a poll on my profile.**_

_**(My profile also has information on other possible future stories and links to my stories that are already published -but not yet complete- so why not check them out if you get the time?)**_

_**Thanks for reading, I plan to update on Tuesday.**_

_**-xxx-**_


	26. Chapter 26 Arthur's POv

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**This is another small chapter but it is necessary; I think. I spent most of today printing off Merlin pictures and making a mood board (which now looks proudly down at my room from above my desk), thus my excuse for not updating earlier. But it's here now so yay!**_

_**Love from,**_

_**The-Mysterious-Scribe**_

_**-xxx-**_

_**P.S. Voting on whether the sequel has a Dark!Merlin mini theme or not closes at noon tomorrow- at the moment it looks like a 'yes' but it's not too late to have your say -x- **_

My oppressors had nearly dragged me to my bedroom now. My feet kicked out wildly at the guards and my arms thrashed violently, but no good came of my efforts. As I entered my chambers I yelled out loud in pure frustration:

"I will _never _forgive you for this father!"

The guards bowed ironically as they left me in my room. There was no point in trying to escape because I knew they were outside, I could hear their voices as they floated through the gap between the ground and the door.

I pressed my head against the tiled floor, I could see only the feet of guards through the gap.

And there I stayed with my ear to the ground for a while, it was a cooling cold against my face and reminded me of when I was a child.

My father used to lock me in my chambers nigh on every week for one reason or another.

I remember one time when me and Morgana had a race through the castle; I was in the lead by a few metres and about to cross the finish line (which was a collection of my father's red robes laid out in a line) when I glanced back to see where Morgana was, tripped, and crashed into a suit of armour.

The tremendous 'Bang' it made caused my father to walk out of the throne room and see what was going on.

To say he 'wasn't impressed' would be an understatement, I was taken to my room by my father personally, where he spent nearly an hour scolding me.

Morgana always used to pick on me about that- How my father, _our _father, never told her off about the incident. That was before Morgana… changed.

I think it was her magic that changed her in the end. It twisted her mind, corrupted her loyalties and completely changed her from a loving sister, friend and _daughter _to- well there's no other way of saying this- a _witch_.

And she was my sister, once. Whether I knew of our blood relation or not I would always have given my life for her without thought- without a _seconds _thought. Because to me she _was _my little sister and I _was _her big brother, I would have done what any big brother would have done; Looked after her.

But now? Now she truly has betrayed my father and I in ways _Merlin _never could. So what if Merlin is a sorcerer? (Ok, I still can't accept the simple fact but one day I hope to do so) Merlin risked his life to defend my father from his own flesh and blood.

Whereas Morgana tried to kill my father on at least two occasions that I know of. How could she? How could she do this to us?

She probably would've succeeded if Merlin hadn't saved us. How dare my father call him a traitor? How _dare _he? Without Merlin he wouldn't be here, I wouldn't be here, probably most of the guests at the hall wouldn't be here.

Now that's a weird thought; Merlin being a hero. Although it's still not as weird as him having magic (and a lot of magic).

I stood up and paced around my chambers for a while before sitting down at my desk. I could think of nothing but the injustice of the situation.

Argh! My anger flailed wildly inside me like a tormented animal. I reached for a nearby book and flung it at the door. It met the wood with a satisfying 'clunk' and bounced on to the floor in a crumpled heap.

_**Author's note:**__** How was that? I hope it was ok *-hopeful smile-*.**_

_**If I get time to update tomorrow then I will but I cannot make any promises because it's less than a week until I have three GCSE tests and I really need to revise. I also need to wrap this story up because I just can't get the last few chapters right :S**_

_**Love you -x- **_


	27. Chapter 27 Arthur's POV

A few pages had torn during its abuse The flimsy leather cover, worn with age and years worth of avid use had cracked slightly and a few shreds of paper now lay scattered on the floor.

I got out of my chair and walked towards the book, I felt rather guilty having always had quite a soft spot for books. As I drew nearer I gasped; it was the magic book.

I bent down quickly and gathered the scraps of parchment, picking up the ancient tome in my other hand I bought it, slowly and carefully, back over to my desk.

The spine creaked ominously as it opened. Apart from the damage to a few pages the overall book looked to be in good health. I thanked God that it was ok, if I had damaged the beautiful work I fear that I never would be able to forgive myself.

After flicking randomly through the first few pages, caught up in the mysteries of the Old Religion, I found a bit of paper that most definitely had not been there when the book was last in my possession.

It was a note, written on a cheap looking and rather battered fragment of paper. On it was a message scrawled in a scribbled handwriting, it read;

_**Dear Arthur,**_

_**Neither Gaius or myself could find the true owner of this book. **_

_**Although I expect Gaius has a few suspects.**_

_**We both agreed that you should look after it until the rightful owner is found. **__**Look after it**__**… I mean, it's a book of magic and um, sorcerers could use it to their advantage. **_

_**The best place for it is probably the vaults of Camelot- unless you've got a better place to hide it (because that would be fine too). **_

_**-Gaius says that you'd know what to do with it (I hope he's right, I tried explaining to him that you're not as clever as you make out to be but the old fool wouldn't listen!).**_

_**But on a more serious note, do be careful. If something (Like a sorcerer raided your room and found the book and tried to kill you -that sort of something, what else?) bad happens to you because of this book there aren't many people willing to help you put it right.**_

_**The only people that could help are sorcerers (or warlocks- who I hear are actually remarkably hospitable) and as you and I both know; there aren't many of those who'd be risking their necks in Camelot. Especially to save you (You know, you being Uther's son and all that. Not to mention an absolute prat most of the time).**_

_**So, um, yeah… guard the book well because you'll probably die if anyone finds out where it is (Well maybe not die as you are the Prince of Camelot- but your father certainly WONT be happy.)**_

_**That's pretty much all, I can't think of anything else to ramble on about at the moment.**_

_**From Merlin. **_

I couldn't believe it, Merlin must've put this book back in my room this morning when he bought me my breakfast (as this was the last time he had entered my chambers). Why on Earth didn't I notice?

But even as I pondered on the vexatious situation, I remembered that when Merlin came in this morning I was uncharacteristically still asleep. He must've placed the book on my desk then.

He had risked being caught with that book just to help me learn magic. For that was the message I got from the note; no matter what Merlin may try to tell me (Pffft, all that rubbish about not being able to find the owner! I could always see through Merlin's lies… or at least I thought I could, I guess I couldn't see the biggest lie of all).

Again I felt my anger bubble up inside me, I hated being trapped like a small and helpless child.

"Let me out!" I yelled at the door, picking up a silver goblet from the desk and lobbing it at the door with all my might. The elaborate cup gave a tremendous clang as it hit the wood and crashed to the floor with a clatter.

Not two minutes after the conundrum, a loud knock came from the other side of the wooden partition. It sounded again a few seconds later, like a little rhythmic beat.

"Come in." I called from where I was seated at my desk.

The door creaked open and Gwen poked her head around the edge. Within seconds I could feel my mouth turn up into an idiotic smile and my cheeks blush to what I suspected was a deep crimson.

"Gwen!" I greeted cheerily, perhaps too cheerily? I'll have to work on sounding 'cooler'.

"Um, I mean, hi Gwen. How are you?" I hope that sounded bit more dignified.

I looked up and saw Gwen now standing fully in the room, she was wearing a beautiful lilac gown with a delicate floral embroidery sewn onto the bodice and neckline. Draped around her shoulders was a lavender coloured shawl made out of an elegant floaty material. I also noticed that she had tied her hair slightly differently; instead of just leaving it down it was now partially tied back in an intricate braid and studded with sophisticated yet somewhat simplistic pearls. Oh and just the smell of her! She smelt like the sweetest of roses. In fact she was so stunning I found myself wondering (as I often do) how I never noticed her natural grace before we fell in love.

"Hello Sire." Ugh, how I hated her calling me 'Sire' it was just another foul reminder of our forbidden love. "I have your supper Your Highness." She was holding out a metal tray that I didn't notice before because I too busy admiring her beauty.

"Oh…" I have to admit, I was somewhat disappointed that Gwen had bought me my dinner, I was hoping she had paid me a visit just for my company. "Thanks Gwen." Holding out my hands I helped her place the serving dish on the table. As our hands met she blushed slightly and tugged away.

"Sire…" She complained. "I'm your maid."

I rose from the chair in which I was sitting and pulled Gwen closer to me so she was wrapped in my arms. Bending down a little so my mouth was next to her ear, I whispered

"No, you are so much more to me Guinevere."

The kiss that followed was so natural and spontaneous that it flowed from within me (almost like magic but instead of bursting from my brain this flew from my heart) and completely made me forget about poor Merlin down in the dungeons far below.

-Oh! Merlin!

I pulled away rather reluctantly. "Gwen, I'm really, really sorry but I've got to help Merlin."

"Merlin? Why? What's the poor boy got himself into now?" She asked offhandedly humming quietly as she poured me a drink from a large silver jug. At first I was at a loss as to how Gwen could be so carefree but then I remembered that she hadn't been at the banquet and she never saw Merlin use magic.

"He's been imprisoned by my father, charged with sorcery."

Gwen jumped violently, knocking over the half filled goblet in her panic. "Sorcery? Merlin!" She almost threw down the now empty jug and raced to the door. "He's saved me twice when I have been accused of sorcery. Twice! I can't let him die Arthur!" And with that she fled from the room before I could call after her to say that in this case the accusations were true.

"Don't leave me here." I mumbled pointlessly from where I now stood alone in my empty room. The puddle of water from where Gwen had spilt my drink lapped around my ankles, I didn't bother to mop it up; I was always terrible at cleaning. Instead I collapsed into my seat. With nothing else to do I picked up the heavy magic book and opened it up at random.

I noticed that every now and then I stumbled upon a spell I recognised.

There was one which was used to reveal things so that they were forced into their actual state. It reminded me of that time, shortly after I met Merlin, when that knight- Valiant I think his name was- had used a magical shield in the tournament. It had been enchanted so the snakes engraved onto it really came to life. But no one believed either me or Merlin when we tried to warn everyone about the possible risks. In fact it was only when the snakes revealed themselves during the tournament that people accepted what we said as the truth (me being one of those people too as I also doubted what Merlin told me).

Looking back with this knowledge it does seem a bit odd that the serpents would just randomly burst out of the shield- obviously it was Merlin's assistance that had shown myself and the people of Camelot that Knight Valiant was in fact a cheat.

But yeah, it was just little things like that popping up all over the place; how to kill a Griffin, diagrams of an 'afanc' (which I recognised from the time Merlin, Morgana and I went to see what was contaminating the Camelot water supply) and information on other creatures that looked strangely familiar.

Suddenly my reading was interrupted by yet another knock at the door. Unlike Gwen's knock that was almost musical, this knocking was loud and urgent. As though a heavy fist was pummelling the wood to within an inch of its life (if the door had a life that would be).

"Enter." I called out, hiding the book under another book that was handily lying nearby.

The old door creaked open again to reveal one of the guards from outside with a urgent expression playing across his usually calm and unreadable face.

"My Lord," he burst out without me even gesturing for him to talk "You must come quickly, it is your father; he is grievously ill."

My mind couldn't absorb this information. I just looked blankly at the man for a few moments, then the message began to sink in.

I stood up in an instant and rushed over to the door, praying to any God who'd listen, begging that my father was ok. I simply couldn't accept what it would mean if he wasn't, deep down I knew that I wasn't ready to be king.

The guard and I raced down the corridor and charged into my father's chambers unannounced. I barely noticed Gaius kneeling at his bedside or the mess of clothes cluttered around the dresser. I didn't even see the pile of food left on the floor until I nearly stepped in it, only avoiding the now inedible substance by a few centimetres.

"Father!" I gushed as I ran to his lifeless body, the object of my attention. I turned to Gaius and asked him "What's wrong with my father?"

The old man seemed upset (although this was probably partially due to Merlin's arrest), I think I even saw a single tear fall down the old man's cheek. He brushed it away vigorously and turned to me.

"Your father is dying Arthur."

"No!" I exclaimed. Hurrying over to father's side I shook him gently. "Father! Father!" My voice cracked and my whole body quivered as I realised just how much the man meant to me; to everyone.

"Gaius," I begged, my cheeks now damp with tears (my own voice echoed in my ears; "no man is worth your tears," -oh how wrong I was.) "There must be something you could do for him." I watched as the physician shook his head.

His apologies ("I'm sorry Arthur, truly I am…") where cut off by my own hysterical howls.

"Please, there must be something you could do. Anything Gaius. Please…"

Again Gaius apologised. "I'm sorry My Lord but there is nothing I can do."

At once my childish whinging faded away. Gaius was right, there was nothing he could do and it was pointless hoping that somehow some forgotten medical knowledge would immerge from nowhere.

But was is foolish to hope that maybe something else could help him? Maybe even someone?

That very someone who now lurked in a dungeon below; Merlin.

How ironic that the man who now needed his help should be the one who would see him dead without a moment's thought.

_**Author's note**__**: Sorry for the late update but as I said in many previous Author's notes; I have big GCSE exams to prepare for.**_

_**They're on Tuesday and Wednesday so I don't think that you'll get an update before then, sorry but I really need to revise. At least after then I should be freed from the pressures of having to study really hard until June/July! **_

_**So I've got lots of lovely free time to write Merlin fics. Yay!**_

_**I actually cannot wait until then, I know logically I only have to wait until the exams finish on Wednesday so that's hardly any time at all but I bet it'll feel like the longest week ever.**_

_**Wish me luck :S and thanks for reading, we made it to 50 reviews! Whoop Whoop! Virtual hugs for anyone who reviewed. **_

_**-xxx-**_


	28. Chapter 28 Arthur's POV

"I can't let him die Gaius. Not without even trying to help."

"Of course Sire… but might I ask how exactly you intend on doing so…"

I felt a bit rude walking out on the poor old man like that, so many years I've known him for now, he's almost like an uncle to me. Caring for me when I was a boy- treating all my ailments and always offering the best advice.

But even though it felt impolite to walk out on who was, to me, a family member; I did so anyway. Putting my dying father before manners, I do so hope that Gaius understands. As I was leaving I noticed that although his face did not seem to be overly hurt, one of his eyebrows had risen far above its pair in what was quite a haughty gaze.

Oh well, I thought to myself. There would be time to apologise to Gaius later; after my father had regained strength (or even just consciousness). In the mean time my aim was to find Merlin. The one person I could think of who could help sort out the situation. Whether he would want to help however, now that was an entirely different predicarment. After how my father treated him I wouldn't be surprised if he never even considered to help my father again.

And it was in that mindset that I tore down to the dungeons. Ugh- the image of them was clear in my head; cobwebs hung low over the rusty iron bars and foul smelling odours mysteriously floated towards one's nostrils… I shivered at the thought.

I was nearly, a few corridors away, when I heard a loud crash followed by an ear-splitting cry for help. Fearing the worse (that Merlin had tried to escape using the force he had shown during the banquet) I sped towards the dungeons at a much quicker pace than before. It turned out I wasn't the only one to hear the incident either; footsteps were already pounding nearer and nearer from many different directions. Sure enough a hoard of my knights soon rounded the corner. Amongst the two dozen or so people I recognised Lancelot, Gawain, Elyan, Leon and Percival as well as one knight I'd rather hadn't shown up; Sir Kay.

Sir Kay and I have always shared a disliking, even as children we would struggle to beat the other in our childish wooden-sword fights. Of course he could never voice his attempts to ostracize me- me being the Prince of Camelot- but he did his utmost best to make me look a fool in front of my peers.

So as I saw the vile man come into sight I frowned, a look I'm sure he replicated on his elongated, slimy face that was still covered in the pock marks he gained as an adolescent.

Together (the group of knights and I) grew nearer the dungeons and I thought it time to ask what exactly was going on.

"What's happened? Is everyone alright?" I asked, not mentioning that when I said 'everyone' I mainly meant Merlin, the only man who had a chance to cure my father.

"We believe it to be the sorcerer, Merlin." Sir Kay informed me, his nasal voice irritating me more than usual as he ratted on my frie- servant.

All to soon Merlin came into sight and the scene that met my eyes had to be one of the oddest I had ever beheld; Directly in the centre of my line of vision stood Merlin, frozen, whilst on the ground next to him lay the remains of what looked to be a keg of mead. Behind my servant (should that be ex-servant?) crouched two- normally quite brave- knights and in front of him stood Sir Galahad, one of my finest knights, with his sword in hand and ready to attack.

Obviously not wanting him to attack Merlin I hastily intervened;

"What's going on here?" I asked, breaking up the frozen scene at once.

I didn't have to wait long before somebody spoke up, Sir Galahad moved forward instantly and began to speak;

"He was trying to escape, My Lord." He informed me of the situation- although I daresay what he said was quite obvious. Merlin's expression was so funny- he seemed to be snarling at the knight for telling me, as if I could not guess myself.

"Is this true Merlin?" I asked, making sure my face still looked shocked so I could keep up appearances.

Merlin shrugged and his posture shrank away from me. "Yes Arthur. I was trying to escape." He finally answered, not quite looking me in the eye as he concentrated on picking a bit of skin from his fingertip.

From somewhere beside me a knight spoke up without my permission; "That worked then, didn't it!" Sir Kay rebuked Merlin, "You sorcerers are all the same, couldn't do anything right to save a life."

His words hit Merlin like daggers 'sorcerer' made him flinch especially hard. I couldn't bare to see Sir Kay pick on him, even if Merlin was a sorcerer I decided that no one should be bullied like this.

"If you remember correctly _Sir_ Kay, Merlin _has _just saved my life. You ought to show him the respect he deserves."

"I was just mentioning the fact that as a sorcerer, your father would have him executed on the spot." He then turned to Merlin and spat "_Scum_."

All thoughts of my father vanished from my mind as I heard the tone he used whilst talking to Merlin. My gaze hardened and I had to seriously concentrate on not hitting the arrogant man; how dare he talk to Merlin so disrespectfully?

"_You are lucky that I am not my father." _I replied in my best I-am-Uther's-Son-beware voice.

Glancing around the group of assorted knights I noticed that every other man was glaring at Sir Kay. Lancelot and Gawain looking especially fierce, it seemed that they too dislike the arrogant knight intently.

"Escort the prisoner back to his cell please Sir Galahad." I asked and at once he locked Merlin in his tight grip and began to take him back to his cell. Merlin meanwhile seemed to have given up struggling, he allowed himself to be dragged limply like a rag doll. I followed the two men and, when we had reached Merlin's cell, turned to face Sir Galahad.

"Do you think I could have a few minutes to interrogate the prisoner?" I didn't mention that at this moment he was my father's only hope of survival.

"I'm sorry my lord but the kings orders are that no one can see him." I almost laughed at the bitter irony; my father's orders condemning his own life. Almost, but not quite- the thought sickened me beyond reason.

"But surely that doesn't apply to the prince." I stated stubbornly,

"Actually My Liege, the king said it applies to you especially." _Yes_, I thought to myself, _but the king isn't exactly in a position to assert his orders now, is he_?

"Well then… I give my own order that as crowned prince of Camelot you _have _to let me see the prisoner." I was almost begging now, if Sir Galahad didn't step aside then my father- the king- would surely perish.

After a few minutes of thought the knight finally bowed. "As you wish My Lord. If you need anything please just call, your Highness." I was so grateful that he let me pass, so thankful to this man. I would make sure he had a pay rise at the very least.

Slowly I made my way to the cell that held Merlin. I expected him to look afraid, after all as far as he knew he was facing a death sentence in the morning. But to my surprise he merely looked tired, in fact he even yawned as he looked up at me. Those eyes, they should've been familiar to me but they couldn't look more alien.

"Merlin." I said in greeting.

"Arthur." He replied. There again was that sense of power I had seen earlier- that dominance that I had never noticed before.

"You're a sorcerer." I muttered, looking at the floor.

"Well, technically I'm a warlock… but essentially yes, I am a sorcerer. I have magic at least- if that's what you meant."

"Ah. I see." I desperately wanted to say more- to thank Merlin for saving my life- but I couldn't manage to make the words leave my mouth.

"So do I!" Laughed Merlin, the laugh sounding almost sinister as it echoed around the dungeons. He leant in so that only I could hear him "I can see that you have magic as well."

"I do." Was all I was able to say.

"Hmm, Gaius said a long time ago that you might- left over magic from Nimueh's…" He trailed off as though he had just said something incriminating.

"Nimueh's what?" I asked.

"Never mind. So tell me, why do you want to see me?"

I wasn't going to give up that easy. In fact I left a mental note to myself that we would discus this topic later. However, his words reminded me of my father.

"It's my father. He's ill and you're the only one who can help him." Even though I tried desperately to hide my angst, at the end of my sentence my voice quailed a little.

Merlin's frown deepened. "But if you posses the gift, why can't you heal him?"

"Because I am weak. You've seen me do magic, the best I can manage is a small charm- and even that I cannot hold for more than a few seconds."

For some reason unbeknown to me, Merlin's face twitched into a smile. I was confused and this confusion must've shown on my face. "Sorry, it's just that you admitted you are weak. I've never heard you say that before!"

I looked around to make sure that there was no guard nearby, before turning back to Merlin and whispering; "I only know one spell."

"What is it?" Asked Merlin, a glint of interest in his eye that I had not seen before.

"Abiddan bigcwide." I muttered. Immediately I felt the strange burning behind my eyes and I watched in awe as the small food dish (which had once held a prisoner's dinner) began to slowly rise off the ground. I managed to get it about two metres in the air before it came crashing back down again. "Wow, that's the longest I've ever been able to control it."

"I think it was quite good." Said Merlin "But I don't really understand your magic. Gaius said that most young sorcerers are like you when they are at this stage- they can't control the power that well."

"Surely you know what it's like. How did you manage to control it?" Ugh, this conversation was so awkward. The man sitting in front of me now was not Merlin. I could tell that by the strong magical rays that hung in the air, it was stronger than anything I'd ever felt and he wasn't even trying to perform magic.

"Well…Not exactly, I'm not a sorcerer as I said earlier. I'm a warlock which means I was born with my power."

I could literally feel my eyes bulging. Merlin had been born with his powers? Even I (with my limited knowledge of magic) knew that such a thing was very rare. It was almost unheard of.

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I can only beg for your forgiveness about the ridiculously long wait. All I can say is I was rather ill for a few days and after that I had a lot of school work to catch up on. Unfortunately I also lost the buzz for this story- I think it's beginning to resurface (fingers crossed!). Here's some random news- I'm working on a new story which should hopefully be quite interesting (it is in my head : ) ). But more information on that later- let's get back to this story; First I'm really sorry again for the wait and second; I'm also sorry about the writing quality of this chapter- I had a sudden burst of writing energy but this happened quite late at night so I'm really tired. Please let me know if there are any serious cringe-worthy mistakes, I will do my best to sort them out. Until next time then… Cheerio x**_


	29. Chapter 29 Arthur's POV

I had half expected Merlin to grin in his normal idiotic way, or laugh as though nothing was important. But instead he just shrugged in an impartially sombre way, he was smiling but not in his normal happy-go-lucky style- this was a mere expression on his otherwise blank face; an acknowledgement of truth.

For when I had thought- in passing- a few moments ago of Merlin's power, I had no idea as to what extent he possessed. I guessed that he had plentiful magic but I really had no idea as to exactly _how _much.

"Merlin, how powerful are you?" I asked shrewdly. Getting straight to the point.

He blushed a deep crimson and looked away from me. Mumbling in such a quiet tone I almost didn't catch him, he whispered; "Very." and glanced up at me to see how I would take the news.

Well… I suppose I was shocked. But after all of the nights surprises this somehow didn't seem so bad- I mean when compared to him revealing his magic, or my father… Oh my! Father!

"Merlin, we must hurry. My father is sick- he is dying- and there is only one hope for him Please, I am begging you, _save him_." My voice almost cracked as I finished my pleas, I looked Merlin in the eye and saw his face; it was a battlefield of emotions, one minute sorrow ruled, then bitter hatred took the crown, only to be defeated by forgiveness a moment later. Eventually he returned my gaze and, without speaking, he gave one nod. A nod that filled me with glorious hope.

**~oOo~**

* * *

It was tricky thinking up a reason as to why I would be taking a prisoner from his cell, thankfully I had Merlin to help me 'persuade' Sir Galahad to let us pass. We crossed over his heavily snoring form on tiptoes, all the time Merlin quietly apologising- I thought this a bit foolish, but he told me that he didn't like using magic apart from in emergencies (which luckily he classed this as). Being with this new 'magical' Merlin was odd. He was rather like the old Merlin in many ways, except he no longer cowered as he entered my father's chambers. Instead he kept his head held high and walked with perfect deportment over to his bedside.

Merlin tutted at the sight that met his eyes; my father shivering with apparent cold, despite the beads of sweat that lay strewed on his wrinkled forehead. And it was as I stared at his restless form that I knew- I knew that he was no longer a young man, his hair was completely iron grey and his face was lined with battle scars and creases of age. His breath caught in his chest and when, eventually, his splutterings for air eased, the sound was hollow and wheezy. Like that of an old man, not the able bodied warrior that he once was.

The king opened his eyes when we grew nearer, "Arthur? I'm glad you are here, my son." his voice was barely above a whisper. "Morgana? Where is Morgana, Arthur?"

Could he not remember her betrayal? Her hatred? Or did he merely choose to forget? Whatever the reason I did not pry. I could not begrudge an ill man his happiness. "She will be here soon." I said. I hated myself for lying, yet I knew it was the only thing to do in these circumstances.

I knew then, and only then, that my father was not going to live for ever. To waste time wishing such childish and pointless things would be a fools errand. And I would not waste my time as such. It was time for me to step up to the mark and do what was right, not just for me but for all of Camelot. I would become the king that I hoped I could be, that Merlin and Gwen thought I could be.

Because the truth was, as I looked at my father, I saw that he was not long for this world. It wasn't the wrinkles or the grey hair or even the wheezy breath that told me that, it was something unnameable that seemed to linger in the air. A magic of sorts, but a type I had never come across before. It was death.

Merlin sighed. "Arthur," he whispered, breaking the silence "I think I'm too late, he's too far gone. There's nothing I can do."

No, I simply couldn't take it. After all the effort I had made to get Merlin here so that he could help… "Please try." I said. My voice was breaking, tears were sliding down my face quicker than I could wipe them away. This was my father. The man who raised me. The man I cared for and loved. "Just try…"

Merlin and Gaius exchanged an uneasy glance, then Merlin broke it and turned once more to the king. He raised his arms towards the heavens and began to chant strange new words. Each syllable was laced with more power than I thought possible, a bombardment of sheer magic in it's purest form. I suppose that was this new Merlin summed up; 'Sheer magic in it's purest form.'

Merlin's eyes flooded gold and swirly blue flames reached out towards my father. They caressed him gently, trying to bring him back from the brink. But to no avail. There was a second where I thought I heard his breathing, an echo of life sketched onto his features, or a twitch of his hand. But it was only my mind playing harsh tricks on me, Gaius checked his pulse and winced. He shook his head once and pulled up the bed sheets so that they covered my father's face.

And it suddenly began to pour, as the cruel reality finally hit me, tears pooled on my cheeks and cascaded from my chin, drenching my shirt in the process. Between my hands I peeked at Merlin, his eyes were shining but no tears had fallen as of yet. He saw me looking and smiled sadly back,

"I'm sorry that I couldn't-"

"-Please, don't worry. I know you did all that you could. I am very grateful Merlin. Truly I am."

Gaius moved over to the window and glanced out at the courtyard, I could see him from the corner or my eye just about. "Arthur," he called "I think you should see this." So I got up slowly and toddled over to his side, behind me Merlin followed. He gasped at the sight that met his eyes whereas I just stood in complete disbelief, staring as though my eyes were stuck open.

In the courtyard below there must have been well over two hundred people gathered. Each one was holding a white candle, and they stared up at the window where we were gawping down on them. They appeared to be waiting for me to give a sign, nervously I glanced around at Merlin and Gaius, they nodded supportively and I turned around again to face the people… my people?

What was I supposed to say? How could I sum up the tragic loss of my father in words that were not just garbled sorrow? Images of my father's last moments flooded my mind, his last words and my last lie. His struggle for air and Merlin's attempt at rescue. Then other memories joined the hoard; our argument earlier this evening, I couldn't even remember what it was about- probably something completely meaningless in the scale of it all.

When I was younger and I had just begun my training, my father presenting me with my first ever sword- a trusty wooden number- I remember seeing his face glow with pride.

And when I was declared crowned prince of Camelot, how he looked at me with his shining eyes. Eyes that would never again open or see the light of day.

I pushed away the memories and looked out of the window, all of a sudden I knew what to do. It was so simple;

I shook my head. Left, right then left again. And watched as the message sunk in.

Women burst out in tears, and even some men seemed to struggle in controlling their emotions. Candles were raised higher and prayers were whispered in their abundance, making the whole scene appear unearthly and mystical.

I opened the window with a click and leant out, I would no longer hide behind a sheet of glass.

"King Uther has passed away." I addressed the people, "He was suffering from long term damage caused by the Lady Morgana and I will not allow my father to die in vain. This traitor must pay for what damage she has created."

Down below in the courtyard, citizens of Camelot stewed in silence before erupting in scandalous rumours of Morgana. I waited for them to die down naturally and a few minutes later, I continued.

"For Camelot!" I shouted.

My words echoed as every man, woman and child repeated them in turn. The effect was truly astonishing. It marked the beginning of my reign in a spectacular fashion. I was honoured to be a part of this magnificent city and as God is my witness, I would try my hardest to be a good king. With Merlin at my side and magic in my heart, how could I fail?

* * *

_**Argh! I am SO sorry for the wait, my writers block got completely out of hand. It must have been so annoying for you all. Please accept my apologies.**_

_**I am considering writing an epilogue with the last few chapters in Merlin's POV, please let me know what you think about this. **_

_**Oh, and I have the faint outlines of a sequel beginning to appear in my mind. Again, if this interests you please let Me know : )**_

_**I was pleasantly surprised to hear that some of you would be interested in reading another story by me, I have begun work on it and will post when it is complete (I've learnt my lesson not to post anything that is unfinished!). For more information on that story please visit my profile.**_

_**Thank-you so much for getting this far, it means a lot :D**_

* * *

_**A big thank-you to:**_

_**bluesheepy, FiammaNoire, OOjuniperberry, The 10-11 Doctors, FireChildSlytherin5, **__**Omnomnomagon (a mood board is like a collage :D), Sylvanara, Aurora89, NykSyBlue, , Catastros, NotQuiteBezerk, Windschatten69, Catherine Beverly, 1, laughsalot12, CrazyDaisy, BabyGlover, anonymous, hazelbunny, Megs, Wanda and last but certainly not least Merlin Fan**_

_**For all your wonderful reviews xxx**_

_**Thank-you also for everybody who put me on a alert, I'm very grateful xx**_


	30. Chapter 30 Merlin's POV

_**Merlin's POV **_

Arthur stepped into the dank cell, he looked at me warily then said:

"Merlin." As though nothing important had happened tonight.

"Arthur." I replied, in the calmest tone I could muster. 'Two could play at that game,' I thought to myself.

"You're a sorcerer." He muttered, staring down at the floor with apparent interest.

Ugh, no I was not a sorcerer, If truth be told I found it quite offensive that so many people would immediately jump to that conclusion

"Well, technically I'm a _warlock_… but essentially yes, I am a sorcerer. I have magic at least- if that's what you meant." I really couldn't be bothered to expand on the whole warlock thing, it normally took a long time to explain.

"Ah. I see." He said, it sounded as though he was going to say more, but when he did not I spoke for him.

"So do I!" I said laughing, I leant in so that the guards would be unable to hear us, "I can see that you have magic as well."

"I do." He stammered, well at least he wasn't in denial like Morgana had been. That would certainly complicate matters.

"Hmm, Gaius said a long time ago that you might- left over magic from Nimueh's…" Whoops, I probably shouldn't have said that...

"Nimueh's what?" He asked, damn- I wish I had never mentioned it!

"Never mind. So tell me, why do you want to see me?" He looked at me suspiciously for a moment or two, confused at the sudden change in conversation. But luckily he began to speak again;

"It's my father. He's ill and you're the only one who can help him." Arthur's voice was quavering, and he looked truly upset about something. I frowned.

"But if you posses the gift, why can't you heal him?"

"Because I am weak. You've seen me do magic, the best I can manage is a small charm- and even that I cannot hold for more than a few seconds."

I control the smile that flickered onto my face, that was certainly something you don't hear often. Arthur's face crinkled in confusion so I thought it best to explain; "Sorry, it's just that you admitted you are weak. I've never heard you say that before!"

Arthur looked around, checking for guards and then turned back to face me. "I only know one spell." he said sadly. Curiosity grabbed at me.

"What is it?" I asked, now truly interested.

"Abiddan bigcwide." Mumbled Arthur, it was extremely odd to see his eyes burn gold. It was a faint shade at first but eventually it deepened and I watched, mesmerized, as my small supper dish rose off the floor. It whizzed up about a metre before he started to struggle. Without me even thinking about it my own magic soared out to help him, together we made the dish rise another metre up before Arthur's eyes returned to their normal blue tone and it crashed down to the floor.

"Wow, that's the longest I've ever been able to control it." He said, proudly.

"I think it was quite good." I Said, honestly, "But I don't really understand your magic. Gaius said that most young sorcerers are like you when they are at this stage- they can't control the power that well."

"Surely you know what it's like. How did you manage to control it?" Arthur was awkward about this conversation, it clearly showed in his voice. I wasn't that bothered, and that surprised me, this was our first open discussion about magic, yet it seemed so natural. So easy and free.

"Well…Not exactly, I'm not a sorcerer as I said earlier. I'm a warlock which means I was born with my power."

Arthur's eyes bulged, he looked really rather funny and I was half tempted to laugh. That was until I saw fear creep into his expression.

I smiled, a sad little smile, that wasn't meant to comfort but to confess.

"Merlin, how powerful are you?" He asked shyly.

I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment, I hated the subject of my power because it always made me seem so scary, and that couldn't be further from the truth. "Very." I said as quickly as I could.

For some reason Arthur didn't look shocked, instead he mulled over the situation for a moment until he snapped his head up and stared at me with great urgency sketched onto his face.

"Merlin, we must hurry. My father is sick- he is dying- and there is only one hope for him Please, I am begging you, _save him_."

I thought for a moment, if mine and Uther's roles were reversed he would not hesitate to kill me. But he was Arthur's father, and I could not watch him mourn when there was something I could do to help. It took me a while to reach my decision, but once I got there I knew it was the right one.

I nodded.

**~oOo~**

* * *

Me and Arthur thought for a while as to how exactly he could take me from my cell without the guards questioning him. Then the answer hit me, I whispered a few words of the Old Religion and the door opened with a click. We tiptoed through the dungeons as silently as was possible. The guards spun around in horror as they saw me standing there, but before they could utter a word I had cast a powerful sleeping spell and they collapsed like skittles in a heap. I felt guilty as we stepped over them, Arthur looked more and more surprised every time I apologised.

"I don't like using magic except in emergencies." I said. "Magic is special, not something to be used at every opportunity."

The walk to Uther's chambers seemed to take an awfully long time. Most probably because every time a person passed me and Arthur , I was shoved into the shadows until said person had gone. This happened on at least fifteen occasions (I stopped counting after that). If you don't believe me I'll show you my arm; it's covered in bruises from where that prat pushed me!

Eventually we had entered Uther's room, I crossed the space between the door and the bed with my head held high. I would not appear weak or cowardly in front of Uther, that I made sure of. I was unsurprised to see Gaius was already sitting at Uther's bedside, he was the court physician after all.

It was then that I first glanced at Uther. His eyes were dull and un-shining and his forehead was beaded with sweat. A mixture of dribble and sick hung to his chin and an overwhelming sense of death lurked in the air. Like that time when Arthur nearly died, you could feel the power that was beyond any of our control. I tutted at both the memory and the sight before me.

The king opened his eyes when Arthur grew nearer. I doubt he recognised me, such was his delirium. "Arthur? I'm glad you are here," Said Uther, his voice was strained and wheezy. "Morgana? Where is Morgana, Arthur?" I looked at Arthur to see what he would say. He was silent, thinking.

"She will be here soon." He eventually said.

Uther's eyes closed, and a part of me knew that they would not reopen.

Sighing, I whispered; "Arthur, I think I'm too late, he's too far gone. There's nothing I can do."

"Please try." Said Arthur, "Just try…"

I exchanged a quick glance with Gaius; the old man's face showed that he had clearly given up hope. I was Arthur's last chance and I knew that I had to try.

I raised my arms, they felt heavier than usual, probably because of the extra responsibility that now rested on my shoulders. For a moment I thought of what spell to use, I was never that good at healing spells. Then one popped into my head; "Batian pisses angelcyning aer mec," I waited for the power behind the spell to take hold, but nothing happened. Even as blue flames burst from my fingertips and wrapped themselves around the king, I was unable to revive him. Despite all the effort I put in. Gaius checked Uther's pulse and shook his head, sighing, as he pulled up the bed sheet and covered the King's face.

I peeked over at Arthur and what I saw made guilt erupt in my heart, Arthur had his face buried in his hands, tears were sliding down his cheeks and his whole body shook under the strain of his sorrow.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't-" I begun, unable to put the apology into words.

"-Please, don't worry. I know you did all that you could. I am very grateful Merlin. Truly I am." Said Arthur, regaining some of his composure.

Next to me Gaius stood up, mentioning something about 'pins and needles.' He walked over to the window where he froze and spun around quicker than I thought it possible.

"Arthur," he called "I think you should see this." Arthur stood up slowly and wiped away his remaining tears, I followed him about a metre behind.

What I saw made me gasp, it looked as thought the whole of Camelot was gathered below. Each was carrying a simple white candle stared straight up at the window. For a moment Arthur seemed to freeze, then he changed. Just like that. It was as thought he had suddenly transformed into this brave new person- a king.

And this king addressed his people with exactly the right amount of kindness and sorrow. Arthur shook his head; "King Uther has passed away." He said, "He was suffering from long term damage caused by the Lady Morgana and I will not allow my father to die in vain." The people down below were hanging on Arthur's every word, trying to figure out what sort of a king he would be.

"For Camelot." Arthur shouted and I watched, amazed, as the people followed.

"_For Camelot._" I chanted with everyone else, all my worries and all my cares momentarily forgotten.

* * *

**_Goodbye for the moment :) you've all been so lovely xxx_**

**_News: I've just written the plan for the sequel in my notebook, I'm quite optimistic about it actually :D_**

**_Information: My new story is well under way, it will not be connected to DMWM however it will share silimar themes- well... sort of... At the moment it's called 'The Witch's Vendetta,' but this might change :) x_**


End file.
